Una vida para mi
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Cinco años después de abandonar Japón, Serena recuerda porqué se fue... y qué es lo que prefiere de su vida tal y como está ahora... nuevos episodios! dos para ser exacta.... chequéenla y review please!
1. Una Vida para mi

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon no es mía, es de la Srta. Takeuchi…y de aquellos que compraron los derechos.

**Una vida para mí**

Tomaba un baño de tina, la espuma acariciaba su piel, cual terciopelo; una lenta melodía clásica se escuchaba lentamente, letanía que le producía un enorme bienestar. El aroma a lavanda impregnaba el aire y sobre el buró un ramo de rosas rojas enriquecían su vista. La blanca capa de burbujas poco a poco la ahogaba hasta cubrirla totalmente, intentó levantar la cabeza para poder escapar de ellas y salir de la bañera, mas, poco a poco, iba descendiendo lentamente hasta caer hasta el fondo de la bañera, inerte. Podía sentir los últimos rastros de oxígeno en sus pulmones, la vida se le escapaba sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estiró una de sus manos tratando de tantear algo del éter a su alrededor. Luna observaba impávida como otro sueño de Serena la hacía revolverse intranquila en su cama, cada noche lo mismo, por meses esa había sido la rutina de la rubia, dormía un par de horas plácidamente, pero en un determinado momento de la noche estiraba una mano como si esperara que alguien o algo la tomara de vuelta, sin embargo, al despertar afirmaba no saber de qué se trataban esos extraños sueños de los que despertaba sumamente agitada.

Serena despertó de un salto jadeando como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo terrible. Luna, como cada noche le preguntaría qué había soñado, y como cada noche, ella no tendría una respuesta, si bien sabía exactamente el desarrollo de su pesadilla, no podía hacer nada por controlarla y estaba segura de que si le confesaba el contenido de aquel mal sueño a su consejera, ésta restaría importancia al hecho y le recalcaría de que debía ser menos miedosa.

Se hizo la medio dormida y se volvió a acostar, dando la espalda a la gata que prosiguió su rutina nocturna y pronto recobró el sueño.

Serena, sin ánimo de volver a despertar de la misma pesadilla otra vez, se concentró en el tema que le había rondado por la cabeza hacía un par de semanas; su padre había recibido una oferta de parte de su hermano para ir a trabajar a occidente, a Inglaterra, en el periódico del cual era dueño.

Los padres de Serena, lejos de presionarla, le propusieron terminar la preparatoria en Japón y quedarse en casa de alguna de sus amigas o irse a Inglaterra con ellos, puesto que su padre había decidido emprender una nueva vida en Europa, ya estaba cansado de los extraños sucesos que se sucedían con frecuencia en Japón. Sin embargo, estaban plenamente concientes de la estrecha relación de la rubia con sus amigas, y no creían que Serena se querría separar de ellas.

Así que Serena llevaba casi dos semanas pensando sobre lo que debía hacer con su vida, si seguir su rutina diaria, o irse con sus padres y probar suerte en occidente, lejos de las Sailors, monstruos y poderes sobrenaturales que la habían perseguido por años. Pensaba, sobretodo, en si sería muy egoísta emprender el viaje y dejar al resto con sus sueños a mitad de camino, sólo por un destino trazado de antemano y en el que ninguna podía intervenir. O, si, por el contrario, aquel viaje sería lo que las sailors esperaban para poder seguir adelante y cumplir, cada una, los sueños que tenían desde pequeñas.

Poco a poco concilió el sueño, sin que una respuesta clara a su dilema se asomara por su cabeza.

El reloj sonó a las 7 am. La rubia lo cogió tratando de hacerlo callar, pero, lejos de lograrlo, el aparato, sólo chilló más fuerte. Sin ánimo, se levantó, dejando ver los cambios físicos de los que había sido víctima en el reciente año. Una Serena con cuerpo de joven, ya no una adolescente como hacía un par de meses, se hacía mujer con rapidez y muy a su pesar conductas que amaba Iban quedando de lado en función de las nuevas responsabilidades que tenía.

Se vistió con un pantalón y una camiseta sencilla, se amarró los cordones de las zapatillas, y partió escaleras abajo, se había formado el hábito de correr por las mañanas antes de la escuela, como un intento de tener algo de energía durante el día. Había descubierto que el ejercicio liberaba endorfinas que le daban más energía al cuerpo y ponía a la gente más contenta, sus pesadillas la dejaban nerviosa y exhausta; siendo esa la única forma de liberar tensiones y enfrentar el día medianamente bien.

Media hora después volvía a su casa, y quince minutos después bajaba a desayunar, alcanzando a llegar a la preparatoria, cinco minutos antes del toque de la campana. Un logro extraordinario para ella.

Durante la clase no tomó grandes apuntes, pero sus notas habían subido dejándola un poco más arriba del promedio de su clase, no alcanzaba a Amy, pero no tenía problemas graves para aprobar sus materias.

A la salida de la escuela se había quedado en el gimnasio de la escuela practicando algo de deporte, Haruka y Michiru habían sugerido algo de gimnasia olímpica para mejorar sus reflejos a la hora de las batallas. Medio muerta, salía a las seis de la tarde con destino a la casa de las Outhers a sus clases de Cultura General y Protocolo con Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru. No podía negar que eran excelentes maestras, al menos, ahora entendía muchas conversaciones que antes no, y podía mantener, medianamente, una conversación con Darien sin que este tuviera que explicar tres cuartos de lo que decía. Lo cual tenía muy orgullosos a los futuros príncipes.

Su día terminaba con un café con su novio y volvía a casa a clases de cocina con su madre, esa era la única clase que no avanzaba casi nada; simplemente, Serena no era buena cocinera. Después de terminar sus deberes quedaba lista para que Luna le impartiera clases de historia del milenio de Plata y del protocolo que allí se utilizaba, cerca de la una de la mañana, quedaba libre de dormir hasta la mañana siguiente cuando todo comenzaba de nuevo.

Su relación con las inner ya no era tan estrecha como antes, pero aún eran las mejores amigas de Serena, aunque no tuviera el tiempo que tenía antes para estar con ellas. Las guardianas se sentían un poco de lado, de parte de la rubia, pero comprendían la necesidad de ésta de tratar de convertirse en la princesa que todos querían que fuera.

Aquel día era el cumpleaños de su madre, así que decidió que con el dinero que había ahorrado, le compraría un pequeño obsequio y un pastel. De manera, que de la escuela fue al centro comercial a verle un obsequio. Escogió, después de casi una hora y media una pulsera de plata y luego pasó por una pastelería a comprar el pastel de frambuesas y chocolate para celebrar. Cuando salía del centro comercial notó que su teléfono celular no tenía batería, pero no le tomó atención, pues aún era temprano.

Al llegar a casa y conectar su teléfono cayó en cuenta de que sus amigas habían llamado casi veinte veces a su celular. Del motivo no tenía mucha idea, pero no demoraría en saberlo, pues su celular comenzaba a sonar.

-.¿Diga?-.

.-Serena Tonta ¿Dónde te metiste?-.

.-Acabo de llegar a mi casa, mi teléfono se quedó sin batería, por lo que tuve que esperar a llegar a casa para ver si alguien había llamado-.

.-¿Y se puede saber a dónde fuiste? No te quedaste a entrenar ni fuiste donde las Outhers-.

.-Raye, creo que ese es MI asunto, pero, como sé que te interesa saber, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y fui a por un regalo para ella y un pastel para celebrar-.

.-Eso no es excusa para…-.

.-¿Excusa para qué? Ustedes no entrenan conmigo, lo hago en MI tiempo libre y las Outhers si sabían que hoy era el cumpleaños de mi madre, en cualquier caso la explicación se las debo a ellas y no a ti, ahora, si me disculpas Raye, esta conversación se está poniendo incómoda… tan pronto como te cuelgue llamaré a Setsuna para disculparme-.

.-Estábamos preocupadas por ti Serena…-.

.-Lo sé y se los agradezco, nos vemos mañana- Lo siguiente que escuchó Raye fue silencio, la rubia había colgado el celular.

Serena, fiel a su palabra, marcó inmediatamente el número de Setsuna para informarla del motivo por el que no había llegado a sus clases. A la Sailor del tiempo, la llamada le parecía extraña, puesto que la princesa de la luna le había informado el día anterior que no iría a clases esa tarde.

Le entregó los paquetes a su madre y se encargó de ordenar todo para que cuando llegara su padre, los cuatro celebraran el cumpleaños de su madre.

Serena, en el rato que esperaba que llegara su padre a casa, subió a su habitación a terminar sus deberes, así dormiría más temprano ese día, lo necesitaba con suma urgencia, notaba como le costaba concentrarse y se lo achacó a no dormir bien. La conversación con Raye la había dejado más cansada aún, sin mencionar, lo molesta que se sentía, no sólo se metían Darien, las Outhers, Luna, sino que también las Inners en lo que hacía o dejaba hacer.

Estaba sumamente confundida, pues lo que sentía por Darien era cada vez más indefinible y vago, era como si ya no sintiera lo mismo que antes por él y eso la asustaba mucho, por sus amigas no sentía más que por el principe, pues sentía que más que un grupo de amigas, tenía un grupo de institutrices y gendarmes cerca de ella. Con las Outhers se llevaba mucho mejor que con las Inners, ellas sabían cuando detenerse y simplemente conversar sobre su día, el tiempo, o de la inmortalidad del cangrejo; al contrario de las Sailors interiores, que sólo supervisaban que cumpliera, al pie de la letra, el horario que habían establecido.

Cuando su hermano la fue a buscar a su habitación, Serena ya había terminado sus deberes y había tomado una decisión que cambiaría el destino de todas las personas a su alrededor.

La celebración fue tranquila, un poco de desorden que no costaba mucho limpiar y una vez que hubieron terminado, su hermano y ella. Serena les informaba a sus padres que viajaría con ellos a Europa. Ahora solo le quedaba hablar con el resto.

Darien la había llamado para concertar una cita al día siguiente después de su clase con las Outhers, tenía algo importante que decirle. Serena, pensó que esa sería una buena ocasión para conversar con él sobre su decisión.

A la hora acordada, Serena entraba a un pequeño café, el mismo donde se veían casi todos los días, pero en vez de entrar sólo a ordenar, esta vez entraba a sentarse en una mesa, aún tenía unos minutos, así que sacó una revista de manga que había comprado unos meses atrás y todavía no terminaba de leer. Una ligera sonrisa asomaba en sus labios cuando su cita llegaba al café.

Darien se asombró de verla allí, antes que él, eso sucedía muy poco, incluso ahora que estaba más puntual, Serena solía llegar un par de minutos después que él. Estaba leyendo, "otro milagro, ella nunca lee nada", pensó y sonrió para sí mismo; se acercó sigiloso para no interrumpirla y poder ver qué leía y la tenía con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando vio bien el título del volumen su rostro se ensombreció "hay cosas que nunca cambian". Se sentó haciendo ruido para hacerse notar.

Serena se crispó al notar un ruido cerca suyo, automáticamente, besó a su novio en los labios; al ver el rostro serio de su novio, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pronunciado, igual que un niño que sabe que lo van a reprender.

.-No deberías leer eso, es para niños-.

.-Sí, claro…- sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más y sus manos se crisparon apretando el libro, prontamente lo guardó en su bolso.

.-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?-.

.-Bien, y tú... ¿qué tal el hospital?-.

.-Cómo siempre…-.

.-ahm…- Serena miró hacia otro lado, no llevaba ni cinco minutos con él y ya se quería ir, no podía dejar de pensar que estar allí le quitaba tiempo.

Algo que definitivamente había cambiado entre ellos, era la clase de conversaciones que mantenían y el tono con el que lo hacían, una Serena más reservada y crítica de pensamiento podía conversar cobre trivialidades sin caer en la impertinencia, como hacía antes, sin embargo, eso la había vuelto distante y casi mordaz a la hora de conversar con Darien. Las clases de las Outhers le habían enseñado un comportamiento más diplomático a la hora de discutir con la gente y siendo su novio la persona más civilizada que conocía, después de Michiru y Setsuna, era el que más había notado la nueva manera de comportarse de Serena. Primero se había extrañado, luego, lo había aceptado con simpatía, ahora, sólo se había resginado que Serena fuera más madura y seria y mucho menos alegre y tierna que lo que solía ser.

Su novia actuaba distinto de lo que solía ser, cada vez sonreía menos y era menos dulce, parecía como si algo le drenara la personalidad que solía tener y por la cual todos la querían tanto.

.- Serena, quería hablar contigo…-.

.-Tú dirás…-.

.-He estado pensando… y me gustaría volver a intentarlo, volver a pedir una beca para estudiar en el extranjero-.

Serena, lejos de sentirse abatida como antes, se sintió aliviada, no supo bien por qué, pero se sentía menos aprisionada de un momento a otro.

.-Me parece bien que lo hagas, tu sueño es ser un muy buen doctor, y si para eso debes viajar, estoy de acuerdo en que lo hagas-.

.-¿No te molesta?-.

.-En lo absoluto, de hecho, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo también-.

.-Claro…-.

.-No hay forma de tantear el terreno en esto y de verdad quiero saber tu opinión-.

.-Dime-.

.-Me voy de Japón-.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Serena fue a su novio tosiendo, la noticia le había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

.-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?-.

.-Que me voy. En un par de semanas. Porque a mi papá le han ofrecido un mejor empleo en el exterior y como yo soy menor de edad debo ir con mis padres (no pensaba decirle aún que era su propia decisión)-.

.-No puedes, estás entrenándote ¿Qué pasará con las Sailors? ¿Y si sucede algo? No creo que sea conveniente que te vayas Serena-.

.-Lo siento Darien, pero la decisión está tomada, me iré-. Serena, cansada de esa plática inútil tomó su bolso, - y por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, mañana lo haré yo misma- arregló su falda y abandonó el lugar. No miró atrás.

"¿Por qué él tiene derecho a partir y yo no?" pensaba mientras volvía a su casa. El día siguiente era sábado, al llegar a casa organizaría una reunión para decirles a todos que se iría.

Llamó a cada una de las Sailors para pedirles que al día siguiente se reunieran en el templo de Raye.

Esa noche, por primera vez, en meses, no soñaba que se moría en la tina, podía dormir tranquila y relajada una noche. Despertó de muy buen humor y con energías, corrió el doble que de costumbre y le alcanzó la energía extra hasta para preparar el desayuno para su familia. Como nunca, quedó muy bueno.

A las tres de la tarde, puntual, llegaba Serena al templo, a afrontar a sus amigas. Entró tranquilamente, allí estaban todas (excepto Mina) e incluso Darien, se asustó un poco, luego pensó que era bueno, se ahorraría hablar lo mismo dos veces.

.-Hola…- saludó tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de las que sólo ella podía dar; nada mataría su primer día sin pesadillas.

.-¿Es verdad lo que nos dijo Darien?- recibió como contestación de Lita.

.-¿Qué les dijiste?- preguntó al hombre.

.-Les conté sobre nuestra conversación de ayer-.

.-Me sorprende lo rápido que viajan las noticias. Sobretodo, cuando te pedí que me dejaras hablar a mí-.

.-Lo siento, pero no lo consideré conveniente-.

.-Entonces es verdad- soltó Haruka.

.-Sí, he decidido irme con mis padres, me dieron a elegir, entre quedarme aquí con alguna de ustedes o irme con ellos a Europa, elegí Europa-.

.-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes irte? Tienes mucho que aprender, que entrenar- espetó Raye.

.-Nada que no pueda hacer allá, pero me gustaría que llegara Mina para seguir- nada más nombrarla, la Sailor del amor se asomó agitada, se notaba que había corrido.

.-¡Hola!-.

.-Hola Mina, pasa- la recibió cordial Serena, al contrario del resto de los presentes.

.-¿Qué sucede?-.

.-Serena se va de Japón-.

.-¿Sí? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Dónde te vas?-.

.-¡Cállate Mina!- la reprendió Raye.

.-Ahora que están todas contaré desde el principio-.

.-Mi tío posee un diario en Inglaterra y le ofreció un trabajo con él, mi papá, después de meditarlo mucho decidió aceptar-.

.-Y tú vas porque…-.interrogó Michiru.

.-Es una excelente oportunidad, podría ir a la universidad, aprender sobre la cultura de la que tanto hablan Haruka y tú, tendría un horizonte más amplio que las cuatro esquinas a las que ustedes me dejan ver-.

.-¿A qué te refieres Serena?- preguntó Amy, incómoda por la afirmación de la aludida.

.-Hace dos días hicieron un escándalo porque celebré el cumpleaños de mi madre y no cumplí la rutina que me impusieron ¿Cómo creen qué me siento? Me asfixian…-.

El ambiente se puso más denso, si es que se podía.

.-Pero princesa, lo hacemos porque nos preocupa…- explicó la Sailor del tiempo.

.-Lo sé y se los agradezco de corazón, pero si me quedo aquí con ustedes, me volveré loca, lo lamento pero es cierto-.

.-¡Cómo te atreves!- saltó Raye, ofendida por el comentario de la princesa de la Luna.

.-¡Mírate! Es esa clase de actitud la que me tiene a medio paso de volverme loca... pero hoy vine a decir la pura y santa verdad… y ESO es lo que voy a hacer-.

.-Setsuna, aclárame una duda… ¿Cuándo viene la glaciación?-.

.-Princesa, no puedo revelarlo-.

.-De acuerdo, no importa…-.

.-Lo que quiero decir, es que NECESITO madurar, por mí misma, no porque ustedes lo quieran así, ni porque hay un futuro que lo exige…-.

.-Es tu deber Serena, no es lo que quieres, pero es tu deber- la reprendió Luna.

.-Lo sé, y no estoy diciendo que esté en contra de mi destino, pero necesito hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, no he compartido con mi familia en casi cuatro años y eso me duele-.

.-¿Y crees que un viaje a Europa solucionará todo?- preguntó Darien.

.-No lo sé, pero podré pensarlo por mí misma… porque, si no piensas tú por mi, lo hace Luna, si no es Luna, es Raye o Ami, y si no son ellas, son Haruka o Michiru… yo no tengo amigas, tengo carceleras de buen comportamiento, y estoy cansada- un surco de lágrimas cruzaba las mejillas de Serena. – Estoy demasiado confundida, no sé qué debo hacer con mi vida… no sé si quiero algo de esto, si las aprecio a ustedes (refiriéndose a las sailors) o si estoy forzada a tenerlas en mi vida. No sé si te quiero Darien, o si el compromiso que adquirió Serenity con Endimión es más fuerte que yo ¡Y ya no puedo más!-.

Un sonido en particular resonó en la habitación, Raye, había golpeado a Serena.

-.¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo!-.

.-Lo que les ofrezco es una vida, que cumplan sus sueños, Darien, tú podrás ir a "donde quieras" a estudiar, tú Amy ir a la universidad y ser doctora, lo mismo para todo el resto-.

.-¿Y del futuro qué?- preguntó Luna.

.-Cuando sea la hora, volveré, haré lo que sea necesario para construir Tokio de Cristal, que nazca Rini; seré su líder, uniré mi destino al de Endimión. Soy una princesa y comprendo perfectamente la importancia de la palabra empeñada y la mía lo está hace más de mil años ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Darien?-. El aura Serena reflejaba que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, un halo áureo la cubría.

Darien ni nadie en la estancia podía decir nada, estaban impactados por lo que allí sucedía.

.-¿Qué pasará si algún enemigo ataca?- preguntó quedamente Mina.

.-El cristal de plata me traerá hasta acá de haber algún peligro-.

Un silencio sepulcral envolvía la habitación, Serena decidió que había una cosa que todavía no estaba suficientemente clara.

.-¿Estás de acuerdo Darien?- volvió a preguntar.

.-No- todas las sailors quedaron estáticas ante la respuesta del joven.

.-Darien, tú y yo tenemos un compromiso, y no se romperá, pero si me quedo aquí, lo poco que nos une no nos mantendrá juntos, y dudo, que ese poco cariño que nos queda sea suficiente para construir cualquier cosa-.

Ese era el punto que la princesa quería aclarar.

-.Pero yo…-

.-El trato es el siguiente, conoceremos gente nueva, si algo surge no nos arrepentiremos, pero, cuando sea hora, dejaremos que el compromiso de Serenity y Endimión tome lugar en nosotros…-.

Darien ya no volvió a responder.

.-Me iré en una semana a partir de hoy, cuando me instale les enviaré la dirección, espero que les parezca adecuada mi resolución, de lo contrario, es su decisión seguirla o no… nos veremos pronto-.

Una Serena totalmente tranquila, que sentía que se había sacado un horrible peso de encima, salió del templo feliz, por fin tendría una vida para sí misma. Por un poco tiempo, pero aún así, existiría.

Mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, espero rr... no sean flojos y díganme si merece continuación. Y si son más amables todavía, denle una miradita a mis otros fics… nos vemos, KATIE


	2. Sin Remordimientos

**Disclaimer:**Me encantaría ganar mucho dinero teniendo los derechos de la serie, pero no los tengo, son de Naoko Takeuchi, así que… esto es sólo por diversión y amor al arte.

**Una vida para mí.**

Capítulo II: Sin Remordimientos

.-Podrían moverse unos pasos a su derecha, por favor… la lente se nubla mucho en el otro ángulo- explicaba una joven rubia de inmensos ojos celestes mientras trataba de sacar una fotografía a una joven pareja en una fuente.

Sus interlocutores asintieron y se movieron hasta que ella, con un ademán de su mano los detuvo.

.-Ahí, perfecto… la luz es genial-. Unos segundos más tarde se oyó el múltiple abrir y cerrar del obturador de su cámara, una sencilla cámara análoga que mantenía en trípode, frente a ella.

Levantó la cabeza llena de energía, la toma había quedado tal y como se la había imaginado, sin duda, esa sería una muy bonita serie de trabajos. "si tan sólo me atreviera a publicarlas" pensó molesta, seguido de un bufido cansado.

.-Quedó muy bonito, muchas gracias por su ayuda…-.

.-Cuando guste, señorita…- expresó el joven, mientras ayudaba a su acompañante a levantarse del canto de la fuente.

.-¿Y cuándo lo veremos publicado, o en la galería, Señorita Serena?-.

.-Les enviaré las fotos para que las vea, con el joven McCollum-.

.-Muchas gracias Señorita Serena, nos veremos en el diario-.

.-Sí claro, y gracias por ayudarme con mi proyecto-.

Un minuto después Serena veía como la feliz pareja se alejaba camino a la parte central de Londres. Y ella comenzaba, quedamente, a guardar los implementos con los que trabajaba unos minutos antes.

Increíblemente, Serena llevaba casi cinco años viviendo en Londres, pronto cumpliría un quinquenio desde que había dejado Japón, si  
tenía suerte, y sus cálculos no eran errados, viviría el resto de esa encarnación como una chica normal y sería su próxima encarnación la que detendría la glaciación y se casaría con Endimion. Estaba segura que Setsuna lo sabía, a su parecer, había dejado demasiados cabos sueltos en la historia de la glaciación, Tokio de Cristal y demases.

Cerca de diez minutos le tomó el ordenar todo lo que había usado y transportarlo todo a su auto, un cómodo mini Cooper, estacionado en una de las entradas del parque. Estaba abrochando su cinturón cuando el sonido de su celular la distrajo.

.-¿Aló?-.

.-¿Qué tanto me vas a hacer esperar?...- resopló molesta la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

.-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?-.

.-Sólo hace una hora y treinta minutos… Eres increíble Serena, te vengo a ver, después de un año y ¿Toda la delicadeza que guardas para mi es dejarme botada en el aeropuerto por más de una hora?-.

.-Mina, lo lamento mucho, pero tu avión no debía llegar hasta dentro de dos horas…-.

.-Sí, lo sé, pero decidí sorprender a mi mejor amiga… ¿Es que no puedo hacerlo?-.

.-Claro que puedes… espérame allí… te recogeré…-.

.-No, no es necesario…- Serena no alcanzó a analizar nada cuando un pequeño golpe en su vidrio le indicó que no estaba sola, allí donde debía estar cualquier londinense típico, estaba la Sailor del Amor, la rubia Mina Aino.

Serena más que rápido descendió del auto para abrazar a su antigua compañera de andanzas

.-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la chica a su amiga, mientras la estrechaba aún más fuerte.

.-Estaré bien… si me dejas respirar…- le respondió Sailor V.

.-Claro- Serena la soltó –Lo lamento-.

.-No te preocupes…-.

.-¿Qué tal si vamos a casa?-.

.-Claro-.

Seguidamente, ambas abordaban el auto para ir al departamento de Serena.

Serena llegó a su departamento, ayudándole a Mina con su equipaje, que había dejado en la recepción del edificio de la rubia nipona, tres maletas, cada una más pesada que la anterior, hacían que Serena comenzase a preguntarse cuanto tiempo su amiga sería su huésped.

La puerta dejó a ver a Mina la clase de vida que Serena mantenía, siendo su primera visión la de una inmensa biblioteca en la pared central del apartamento, seguido de una mesa, a su derecha, en la cuál reposaban varias fotos en blanco y negro.

.-Un año sin vernos, es, realmente, mucho tiempo…- masculló Mina.

.-Ni que lo digas… la última vez que viniste, aún vivía con mis padres… y esto era sólo un proyecto sin fecha de inicio-.

.-¿Cuándo te mudaste?-.

.-Hace siete meses, un mes antes de iniciar el semestre en la universidad-.

.-Increíble… Serena Tsukino, viviendo sola… ¿Qué diría Luna si lo supiera?...-.

.-No lo sé… pero callada no se quedaría…- Una sonrisa triste asomó a la cara de Serena.

.-Eso no lo dudo…-.

Serena dejó la maleta a un costado del pasillo, que, seguramente conducía a las habitaciones del departamento, se veían varias puertas. Le indicó el sillón a Mina, esta asintió gustosa y tomó asiento frente a Serena.

En medio de la mesa de centro se apreciaban más fotos, estas en distintas técnicas, sepia, blanco y negro, envejecido… colores… Mina las tomó y, distraídamente, comenzó a ojearlas.

.-¿Qué tal están?...-.

.-La última vez que hablé con Amy, ella y Luna vivían en Alemania… eso fue hace casi seis meses, bien podrían haber vuelto a Japón y yo ni me habría enterado; Lita abrió su restaurante de comida tradicional Japonesa, le va muy bien (al menos así lo leí en una revista); de Raye hace casi tres años que no sé nada; a Darien lo vi en Modena hace algún tiempo, hice un desfile allí, estaba haciendo una especialización en no-se-qué-máquina-médica… conocí a su novia…-.

Mina se volvió a escrutar qué cara presentaba su interlocutora, desgraciadamente, no era una muy preocupada. Serena estaba imperturbable, bien le podían estar hablando de lo bonito que estaba el día afuera y a ella le hubiera dado la misma expresión.

.-Me alegro…- fue la escueta respuesta de Serena para con sus antiguos compañeros de batalla.

.-¿Y hay alguien?... en tu vida, me refiero…-.

.-Mina, sabes muy bien que esa pregunta me incomoda en demasía-.

.-Tú misma lo dijiste, sin arrepentimientos… ¿No tendrás dudas al respecto?-.

.-No, en lo absoluto… Es solo que no hay nadie que parezca valer el riesgo…-.

.-¿Ni siquiera Darien…?-.¨

.-Especialmente Darien-.

.-Entonces, mi misión, mientras esté aquí, será… ¡Conseguirte novio!-.

.-Mina, eso no es necesario…-.

.-¡Claro que lo es!-.

.-Definitivamente, hay cosas que nunca cambian…-.

.-Veo que tus fotos están cada vez mejor… siempre me he preguntado por qué, en vez de estudiar Ciencias Políticas en la Universidad…-.

.-Porque es algo que necesito saber para mi futuro…-.

.-Es cierto… a veces olvido que no somos dueñas de nuestros actos… y que estamos atadas por este destino supremo-.

.-¿Te arrepientes?-.

.-¿De qué Serena?-.

.-De dejar Japón, de dejar de ser Sailor Venus y sólo ser Mina Aino, la famosa modelo…-.

.-Famosa modelo es ponerle mucho énfasis… no lo soy, de serlo, no tendría que quedarme en tu apartamento…-. Ambas rieron ante la declaración de la Sailor del amor.

.-Buen punto… ¿Pero no te arrepientes?-.

.-Ni un segundo, te agradezco la oportunidad… creo que cuando tenga que dejar todo esto dolerá y mucho, pero gracias a eso nunca me faltará el aliento para defender este planeta… de quien sea…-.

.-Me alegro de oírte hablar así… tan solo quisiera que todas pensaran de esa forma…-.

.-Lo hacen Serena… es sólo que no lo saben…-.

.-Sí… claro-. La Serena sarcástica salía a flote, podía ser que Mina calmara el carácter cáustico de la nueva Serena, pero tampoco hacía milagros.

.-Cómo sea ¿Y tú?-.

.-¿Y yo qué?-.

.-¿Te arrepientes?-.

.-Yo misma lo dije, sin arrepentimientos, pero eso sí me gustaría poder sentir algo… enamorarme… miro al pasado y sólo veo reflejos de un amor muy antiguo como para recordar algo de él, y me gustaría volver a sentir algo… sólo eso…-.

* * *

_Muy lejos de allí, alguien sintió el llamado del corazón de Serena, y aún sin saberlo, lo contestó en una sola palabra…_

…_Bombón…_

* * *

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Serena, algo, muy en el fondo le señaló que no todo estaba perdido en su vida y que siempre puede haber una segunda oportunidad. Aunque ésta atente contra todo lo establecido.

Miró a un lugar de la pared, resopló y alejó todo pensamiento triste. Ya más descansadas ambas, Serena conducía a Mina a la que sería su habitación.

Durante la tarde, Mina conoció a quienes mantenían a Serena viva, tranquila y, de una forma muy extraña, con un nivel de estrés estable y manejable.

Jeremy, Scott y Peter, eran los amigos inseparables de la rubia nipona. A las chicas Mina ya las conocía, ya que no se había resistido y había vuelto a Londres con su familia para estudiar el último año de colegio junto a Serena, en un exclusivo colegio de señoritas al que la familia de Serena insistiera en inscribirla. Allí conocieron a Francis y Elizabeth, las cuales se habían convertido en sus incondicionales amigas.

Serena dividía su tiempo, más que nada entre los deportes, la fotografía, la Universidad y sus amigos… así el tiempo disponible sólo para ella era bastante limitado. A su familia le dedicaba los fines de semana cuando visitaba la casa en la que vivían sus padres y su hermano, ya próximo a terminar el colegio, al igual que Serena, en un exclusivo instituto para jovencitos. El tío de Serena, desde el primer momento en que habían puesto un pie en Inglaterra se había encargado de todos los gastos habidos y por haber de la familia Tsukino, convirtiéndose en su protector personal, instruyéndola en protocolo, historia europea y, obviamente, satisfaciendo todos sus caprichos. Se había tomado muy a pecho las responsabilidades de tío que nunca había cumplido en los años anteriores, convirtiéndose en el protector y consentidor oficial de los hijos de su hermano, pagándoles el colegio, autos y cuanta cosa se le ocurrió que sus sobrinos podían necesitar.

Mina era modelo de pasarela, tres años antes, un diseñador la había descubierto en un centro comercial y desde entonces, un desfile de pasarela, fotografías y novios habían sido la tónica de la antigua Sailor del amor. Asimismo se había convertido en el contacto con el resto de las Inner para Serena, con el resto no había hablado en cinco años.

Al final del día, una vez que sus amigos ya se habían ido, Serena disfrutada de uno de los únicos placeres simples de los cuáles podía disfrutar, después de casi cinco años sin pesadillas, los baños de tina ya eran un placer y no más una experiencia traumática para la princesa de la luna.

Así, la repentina visita de su amiga de tantos años traía a la mente de la princesa recuerdos, que por lo general, mantenía acallados en lo más profundo de su conciencia, Serena, poco a poco, producto del relajo del agua en su cuerpo, comenzaba a rememorar eventos pasados que ya hacía muchos años ya no volvían a su mente conciente.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila para Serena, nadie había venido tras de ella después de sus declaraciones en el templo, por ello estaba sumamente agradecida, no hubiera soportado dar más explicaciones que las que ya había dado por ese día.

Tomó un helado mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque Nº 10, disfrutando de ser, simplemente, una adolescente normal en un sábado normal. De pronto algo captó su atención, cerca de ella sonaba una melodía familiar que llevó a su corazón a doler como no lo recordaba, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Una melodía, reconocida para la chica, resonaba en un local, cerca del parque, debía estar muy fuerte la música, como para que se sintiera en medio del parque; inquieta e intrigada al respecto, Serena siguió la música, llegando a otro claro del parque, donde había juegos infantiles. Allí unos niños de primaria celebraban un festival, seguramente aquel era uno de los eventos, donde niños de no más de nueve o diez años imitaban al famoso grupo Three Lights, e inmediatos al escenario habían otros grupos de niños seguramente esperando su turno para su propia presentación, vestidos al igual que sus antiguos compañeros de juegos y batallas, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Durante un momento, entre los asistentes, Serena hubiera jurado ver al moreno del grupo saludándola como era su costumbre, el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco que casi la hace trastabillar, y un momento después, justo cuando la canción terminaba, Serena volvía a ser la misma, así como todos los espectadores y el embrujo de la canción terminaba.

Asustada por lo sucedido, Serena volvió rauda a su casa, no quería pensar que aquello fuera algo más que su imaginación y que algo malo les hubiese sucedido a los Kou. No quería pensar que alguien se estaba despidiendo de ella. Eso, más que seguramente, repercutiría en los corazones, de al menos, dos Sailors, que de una forma u otra los seguían esperando, aunque fuera no más que en sueños.

A su casa llegó relajada, sus padres le preguntaron cómo le había ido con sus amigas y Serena, para no preocuparlos, mintió, diciendo que todas estaban muy emocionadas y tristes por su pronta partida, asimismo, les comunicaba del final de su relación con Darien, noticia que alegró sobremanera a su padre.

Luna no llegó aquel día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente… pero Serena no se preocupó, algo le decía que la guardiana de la reina Serenity estaba bien, y que lo seguiría estando después de su partida.

El resto del fin de semana, Serena lo pasaba ordenando sus cosas para viajar, encontró muchas cosas que creía perdidas, detrás de su tocador, encontró aquella cajita de música que Darien le regalase muchos años antes, y que creía perdida. La dejó sobre el tocador; la determinación estaba tomada y la cajita de música, que repentinamente cayese de sus manos para caer a la superficie del tocador y comenzar a expulsar la exquisita melodía, característica de Serenity y Endimion, ya no le producía más que una lástima infinita para Serena, de no ser porque ellos no cumplieron sus promesas de amor, que los habían condenado a ella y Endimion a vivir esa tortura de cinco siglos en la que estaban metidos.

Dentro de cuadernos ya olvidados por su memoria, encontró recuerdos de una infancia perdida ya muchos años antes, envoltorios de papel, recortes de papeles, juguetes, peluches, fotos de ella, Kelvin y Molly, otras de su antiguo enamoramiento, Andrew, las guardó todas haciéndose una nota mental de ir a ver a la pelirroja para despedirse de ella y sus amigos. Luego encontró fotos de ella y las Inners, de Darien, de Chibi – Chibi, pero en su búsqueda no apareció ninguna de Rini, eso, la preocupó mucho, así que Serena decidió hacerse otra nota mental y ver si podía sacarle algo a Setsuna al respecto.

El día lunes por la tarde ya estaba todo listo para partir, sólo quedaba los más necesario, lo que se llevarían con ellos en el avión, un par de maletas por cada uno, todo el resto viajaría antes, como carga, para que estuviera allá cuando llegaran, o al menos para que no tardaran demasiado en instalarse. Al día siguiente, la empresa de mudanzas se llevaría las cajas y los nuevos dueños de la casa, el día viernes vendrían a cerrar el trato. Los padres de Serena habían decidido, que sin importar qué se quedarían en occidente, y por consiguiente, no les hacía falta la casa en Japón (y por sugerencia del hermano de Kenji, tampoco los muebles), por ende, habían vendido la casa amoblada a un matrimonio joven que esperaba a su primer hijo.

Serena ya no volvería a clases, en la escuela le cerrarían el año, tal y como estaba, así serena aprobaría el año, casi dos meses antes de sus compañeros; aunque tendría que retomarlo en Inglaterra.

El día martes, Serena decidió despedirse de su ciudad, así que se levantó temprano para recorrerla, sabía que quizás no abría otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Corrió por el parque, la primaria a la que había asistido alguna vez, la secundaria, y volvió a casa a bañarse y cambiarse para ir a ver a Molly.

La casa de Molly estaba vacía aún, faltaba para que ella llegara a casa, quince minutos después de que llegara Serena llegaba Molly a casa.

.-¡Molly!- gritó Serena desde el otro lado de la calle, donde estaba sentada en una banca. Inmediatamente corrió a saludarla.

.-¡Serena¿Pasó algo?- exclamó Molly al sentir los brazos de Serena alrededor suyo.

.-Si, por eso tengo que hablar contigo- Molly pudo sentir las lágrimas de Serena en su hombro.

.-Sí, claro, pasa-.

Ambas ingresaron al departamento en el que vivía Molly con su madre. Molly le indicó que se sentara mientras ella iba por unos  
refrescos para poder charlar tranquilas.

.-Ahora sí Serena ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-.

.-Molly… yo… no sé…-.

.-Me estás preocupando… ¿Te sucedió algo?-.

.-No, no es eso… yo…-.

.-Serena… ¡No me digas que estás embarazada!-.

.-¡No¡Cómo dices eso! Ni por asomo… Darien y yo nunca… es más, el sábado terminamos nuestra relación-.

.-Era eso… Serena lo siento mucho…-.

.-No te preocupes por eso Molly, eso no es lo que venía a conversar contigo, sino otra cosa… lo de Darien no tiene importancia, hace tiempo que me sentía asfixiada con él, así que fue para mejor…-.

.-¿Y entonces…?-.

.-Molly… yo… yo me voy, me voy de Japón-.

.-¿Sí?... eso no me lo esperaba… Serena, eso es muy triste…-.

.-Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo…-.

.-Serena… Entonces ¿Qué pasará con Sailor Moon?-.

.-¿Qué… qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-.

.-Serena, sumar dos más dos, no es tan difícil, hace años que lo sé… tú eres Sailor Moon, tus amigas son las Sailor Scouts, quien no sé quién es, es aquel enmascarado- dijo Molly con un tono más que explicativo, sarcástico.

.-Darien…-.

.-Oh, es verdad. Eso tiene lógica- respondió más calmada.

.- Pero no me has contestado…-.

.-Si hay problemas, volveré, de lo contrario, me radicaré en Inglaterra con mis padres…-.

.-¿Cuándo te vas…?-.

.-El sábado por la mañana…-.

.-Entonces, hay mucho que hacer… hay que hacerte una despedida, llamar a tus amigas, a Kelvin… a Andrew…-.

.-Molly, no es necesario…-.

.-Claro que sí, llamaré a Kelvin para que me ayude a organizarlo, tendría que ser el jueves para que no interfiera con tu último día…-.

.-Molly, yo venía a despedirme sólo de ti y Kelvin… con las chicas no quedé en la mejor de las relaciones, ellas… a ellas no les gustó mucho mi decisión y Andrew, bueno, él es el mejor amigo de Darien, y la verdad, es que no me quiero encontrar con él de nuevo-.

.-Serena… lo lamento…-.

.-No tiene importancia…-.

.-¿Por eso terminaste con Darien?-.

.-Si, eso, y porque, la verdad, ya no lo soportaba…- Serena sonreía abiertamente ante esa confidencia –Me decía siempre lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer… y ¡aceptémoslo! Siempre decía que todo lo mío estaba mal o fuera de lugar-.

.-Bueno, si era así… ¡Me alegro por ti amiga!...-.

.-Yo también.-

Serena se fue más relajada de la casa de Molly, de todas formas, era la única de sus amigas que no la había juzgado por su decisión de partir, tranquilamente, volvió a su casa, tratando de rememorar todo a su alrededor para no perderlo de su memoria.

De vuelta en su casa, encontró una sorpresa. Mina Aino se encontraba sentada en su sillón esperándola.

.-¡Serena!- gritó Mina apenas Serena pasó por la puerta de su casa y corrió a abrazarla.

.-Mina ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Serena mientras la abrazaba.

.-Lo lamento mucho… debí decir algo para defenderme, pero… Serena perdóname…-.

.-Mina ¿Por qué no subimos y conversamos en mi habitación?

Ambas rubias subieron a la habitación de la dueña de casa.

Serena le indicó a su amiga que se sentara en su cama, mientras ella tomaba una silla del peinador.

.-Ahora sí Mina ¿Qué sucede?- recién allí Serena notó que Mina lloraba.

.-¡Perdóname!- pronunció quedamente mientras un hilo de lágrimas cruzaba por sus mejillas -Yo no estoy enojada ni triste porque te vas, pero sí estoy enojada… conmigo… porque… no te… defendí…-.

.-Mina, no importa-.

.-¡Claro que sí…! Antes de ser mi superior eres mi amiga y lo que te hemos hecho no tiene nombre… aparte, tú sólo dijiste en voz alta nuestros propios temores, que somos incapaces de expresar-.

Serena, impactada por esa declaración de la rubia se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Mina, quien ya lloraba a un paso de la histeria, tratando de consolarla.

.-Ya Mina… no hay por qué llorar…-.

.-Si lo hay…- le respondió mientras se escondía en el hombro de Serena.

.-No, no lo hay, porque si tú piensas eso y no estás enojada conmigo, no vale la pena llorar por eso… Mina, si estás o no enojada conmigo, no tiene por qué ser motivo de reproche hacia ti, ni para mí, ni para nadie…-.

.-¿Tú crees?-.

.-Claro… aparte, no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver más, tú tienes familia en Inglaterra, por lo tanto, no habrá problema en que me visites…-.

.-¿En serio?- la cara de Mina salió del hombro de Serena para volver a mirarla.

.-Claro… ¿O es que no quieres volver a verme?-.

.-Claro que sí…-.

.-Entonces asunto arreglado…-.

Una hora después Mina se despedía de Serena prometiéndole ir al aeropuerto a despedirse de ella.

Antes de dormir, Serena revisó las llamadas a su celular, que mantenía apagado desde que viera a las chicas por última vez (no habían llamadas), y planificó cuidadosamente su día siguiente.

Se levantó, salió a correr, volvió a casa, desayunó y se arregló para salir, luego de eso, se dirigió al apartamento de Darien, sabía que a esa hora ya no estaría allí, Dios sabía que no quería volver a verlo.

Abrió cuidadosamente, siempre existía la posibilidad de que estuviera en casa. No había nadie.

Se dirigió a la mesa de centro donde había una foto de los dos; a Serena le dio un escalofrío con la foto, nunca se había fijado en lo hipócrita que se veían los dos en la imagen, sus sonrisas eran vacías y no tenían brillo sus ojos.

Bajó la foto, no soportaba el verla o el sentirse observada por ella. En la mesa de centro dejó varios regalos de Darien, la cajita de música, las llaves del departamento y el anillo que le diera muchos años antes.

.-Sin remordimientos…- masculló antes de salir.

Fin Capítulo 2.

* * *

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review… no crean que me olvidé de ustedes, es solo que se murió el pc y como los universitarios vivimos quebrados, tuve que esperar a tener auspicio monetario para arreglarlo…

Voy a agradecer los reviews de atrás hacia delante ¿ok? Aquí voy…

**Kira Moon:** ¿Ves? No lo dejé botado, aquí está el nuevo epi, y si el pc no se me muere de nuevo, el próximo no se demorará mucho.

**Mollykfever:** jamás pensé que cayera en la frialdad la actitud de Serena, pero supongo que quedó convincente, así que igual estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Gracias…

**Serenalucy:** Thanks a lot! por tu review.

**Alejandra n**: Te agradezco por tu apoyo y por encontrar el fic original.

**PALAS**: Si, yo también esperaba que Serena al fin se "pusiera los pantalones" con relación a su vida. Bueno, aquí lo estoy continuando.

**Serena Venus Healer:** Too el rato que aparecen… ya apareció Seiya, pero todavía no sé cómo lo voy a traer a colación…saludos.

**Cositas+cositas:** bueno, gracias por tu rr, aunque no te haya gustado la trama, lamentablemente, no puedo cambiarla… sorry…

**SeiyaySerenity22:** Pues aquí ya apareció Seiya, que también es mi favorito… También me encanta Yaten para Mina, y seguramente  
intervendrá en algún momento, pero lo de Taiki y Ami… no lo sé aún… no lo tengo contemplado… la verdad es que prefiero a Amy con Richard…

Y por lo de mis otros fics… de Sailor Moon no tengo más, pero en mi profile están los que he escrito… de HP, Bones, House MD, Prison Breake y próximamente, si me da el tiempo, Jericho.

**Veronick**: Si Serena se queda o no con Darien se va a saber al final y el final no lo he pensado todavía, así que todavía no lo sé…

**Natalia Kido**: Muchas e infinitas gracias por haber sido la primera en postear un rr, te lo agradezco mucho… cuando lo escribí no estaba muy segura de que diera para más que un chapter, pero gracias a su apoyo ya estoy con el segundo… thanks….

Bueno, para terminar quiero volver a agradecerles a todas quienes dejaron un review y me alentaron a seguir con este fic, solo me queda decirles que espero poner el tercero pronto… Vielen Danken a todas y nos "vemos" en otra oportunidad.

Afectuosamente, Katie.


	3. De mi vida y como la llevo

**Una Vida para Mí.**

**Capítulo 3. De mi vida y cómo la llevo...  
**

La vida de Serena en Inglaterra no era demasiado difícil, había estudiado Ciencias Políticas en la Universidad como Minor y esperaba sacar su especialización en Relaciones Diplomáticas, de la que sólo le faltaban dos semestres más el que estaba cursando y se graduaría.

Si bien su carrera no era de su mayor agrado, sí se veía ejerciéndola y no le iba mal, de hecho, le gustaba bastante. No tenía inmensos requerimientos físicos como sus amigos Francis y Peter, quienes estudiaban Medicina y que pronto ya no vería nunca, pues ese otoño, comenzarían sus residencias en un conocido hospital de Londres. Ni vivía al borde de un ataque de nervios como Elizabeth quien estudiaba Leyes, o sólo pensaba en subir las ganancias de la compañía como Jeremy, quien había estudiado administración de Empresas para encargarse de la compañía familiar (en su caso de una parte del Holding familiar), ni menos vivía pensando en increíbles teorías como Scott que se había decidido a estudiar física y abandonar la vida de mortal para conseguir una más elevada, basada en dificilísimos cálculos matemáticos y complicadas comprobaciones lógicas; es más, constantemente pensaba que su carrera era la más tranquila y aterrizada de todo el grupo de amigos.

Fuera de eso, su mayor distracción y placer, era, sin duda, la fotografía, su padre era fotógrafo, y como puente para reconstruir la poca relación entre ambos desde que ella se convirtiera en Sailor Moon, decidió convertirse en fotógrafa amateur, sin embargo, no calculó que la cámara terminaría convirtiéndose en su mejor confidente, prueba de eso era su apartamento, donde podían encontrarse millones de fotos; la cámara y la ciudad de Londres se habían convertido en las silentes auditoras de las penas y alegrías de la rubia, quien con sus fotografías contaba mudas historias que reflejaban todo aquello que sentía en el momento de apretar el disparador de la cámara.

Desde su primer intento de fotografiar, cuatro años y medio atrás, aproximadamente, había pasado mucho, Serena había pasado de mandar a desarrollar sus películas, a revelarlas ella misma, primero en efecto natural, luego a mate y más adelante lograr mates, sepias y otros efectos. Tal cual se había sorprendido ella, también lo habían hecho el resto de sus familiares, tanto así que su padre constantemente veía asombrados sus trabajos, diciendo que su talento para capturar momentos era impresionantes y que su tío, le incomodase muy seguido, instándola a publicar y exponer sus fotografías, contrariamente a los deseos de Serena, quien por nada del mundo quería que alguien que no fuera de su familia mirara y/o evaluara sus trabajos. Así que simplemente se quedaban sus álbumes fotográficos en la habitación de servicio de su apartamento.

Fuera de eso, Serena aspiraba a encontrar trabajo en alguna empresa donde necesitaran alguna clase de analista internacional, y así ahorrarse la molestia para su tío y su padre de encontrarle algo que hacer en el periódico en el que trabajaban, cuya línea editorial no compartía mucho con su manera de pensar.

Fiel a su costumbre, a las siete de la mañana salía a correr por una hora, luego, se dirigía a la universidad, ya había escogido su tema para su tesis y comenzaba a recabar material como para elaborar el marco teórico de la investigación; recién comenzaba y ya comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada por toda la carga que veía venírsele encima.

Una vez terminó su día académico, se fue camino al periódico a ver si podía conversar con su padre o a ver si podía ayudar en algo, pues algunas veces, corría con suerte y por falta de gráficos, ella ejercía de fotógrafa para el periódico. Parecía que ese sería uno de esos días, habría una gran lluvia de estrellas que sería visible sin instrumentos si se estaba en un lugar donde no hubiese demasiada contaminación lumínica alrededor y como era día viernes, nadie quería perderse la parranda de la noche. La mayoría de los reporteros del diario eran gente joven y su padre, el jefe del departamento de prensa gráfica del diario ya hacía más de dos años que no ejercía, además de un resfriado que no lo dejaba vivir en paz desde el mes anterior, lo descartaba totalmente para ejercer esa tarea, por lo cual Serena se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pensaba que sería entretenido para ella y sus amigos sentarse en la campiña a ver estrellas fugases flotar en el cielo.

Llegó a su departamento, feliz, contándole a Mina de su asignación voluntaria, la aludida, no la miró muy contenta, pues ese día quería descansar, antes de dar por finalizadas sus mini vacaciones, pero al ver la cara de ilusión en la mirada de su amiga no tuvo corazón para decirle que no y terminó aceptando.

El siguiente paso, fue contactar al resto de la pandilla, todas quedaron extasiados del panorama que les proponía su amiga para el fin de semana, además, el día sábado era el cumpleaños de Scott y podía aprovechar de esperar las doce y celebrar todos juntos.

* * *

En otro lugar. 

.-¿Seiya, estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres¿Sabes que irte, significa la mayor de las traiciones a nuestra princesa, nuestro planeta y a tu misión como Sailor?- preguntó Yaten por última vez.

.-No puedes seguir aferrándote a un recuerdo para siempre, no es sano… nadie puede vivir solo de recuerdos para siempre- acotó Taiki.

.-Ustedes no lo entienden… no quiero estorbar, sólo decir adiós y vivir una vida, de una vez por todas…-.

.-Si es esa tu decisión, no te lo impediremos… pero no habrá vuelta atrás- fue la respuesta de Yaten para dejar a su hermano solo en el cuarto.

"¿Qué será de ti hermoso bombón…¿Qué será de ti allá tan lejos, dónde ni mis pensamientos te alcanzan?"

Se recostó en la cama, mirando una vez más por la ventana, fuera se veía una increíblemente hermosa fuente, desprendiendo agua, tanto como luz, al ser iluminada por los dos satélites del planeta de las Flores.

* * *

El timbre del departamento sonó por tercera vez, Serena lo oía desde la ducha, pero mucho no podía hacer, estaba regada completamente por la espuma del jabón y su cabello hacía lo suyo, empapado en champú, rendida, decidió salir a ver quién era el responsable de tal escándalo que no la dejaba bañarse en paz. 

.-Cómo sea Mina que olvidó sus llaves ¡La mato!-.

Miró por la mirilla de la puerta, del otro lado, estaba parado un chico, a juzgar por la vestimenta, un mensajero.

.-¿Serena Tsukino?-.

.-¿Sí?-.

.-Tengo un paquete para usted señor…- el mensajero recién levantó la vista, encontrándose con, lo que a su visión, pareció un ángel envuelto en una toalla.

.-¿Para mi?-.

.-¿Eh…?- respondió el chico, incapaz de decir algo más.

.-Paquete… dirigido a Serena Tsukino… deberías entregármelo-.

.-Oh, si, este…- comenzó a balbucear, mientras cambiaba de mano el paquete, una pequeña caja, y se la entregaba a su destinataria.

Incómoda Serena la recibió, dejándola en el mostrador a un lado de la puerta, para poder firmar y agarrar la toalla que sentía comenzaba a resbalarse.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, Serena volvió a la ducha, de todas formas, su tío y sus padres, toda la vida mandaban cosas a su apartamento, ya que no siempre podían ir ellos mismos.

Quince minutos después, Serena salía lista para irse a juntar con Elizabeth para ir de comprar, ya estaba un poco tarde, y como no quería llegar atrasada, salió del departamento olvidando absolutamente el paquete que llegara un rato antes.

Elizabeth y ella recorrieron todo el centro comercial buscando un regalo para el cumpleañero, al que después de intentar casi toda la tarde de encontrarle algo suficientemente bueno, elegante, cómodo y útil, se decidieron por algo que no tenía ninguna de las categorías que buscaban y le compraron varios objetos alusivos a su equipo de futbol favorito, el Chelsea, de todas maneras, ese regalo cumplía una función mucho más importante que las antes descritas, pues enfurecería a su novia, que lo había hecho botar todas sus cosas del equipo, a la cual las chicas no le tenían ningún aprecio.

Cuando Mina llegó al apartamento, dejó la más grande de las bolsas del supermercado que traía en el buró a un lado de la puerta, haciendo que el paquete cayese, expulsado detrás de sillón, donde, al no darse cuenta la recién llegada de su suerte, quedó abandonado.

La tarde del viernes pilló a Serena y sus amigos comiendo algo en el departamento de ésta, esperando a Scott para poder irse.

Recién cerca de las ocho llegó el aludido, alegando que su exposición de la universidad había tomado mucho más de lo necesario. Excusa que nadie terminó de creerle, especialmente por el hematoma rosadito que no escondía en su cuello, y del que, lo más probable era que no tuviera idea de que estaba allí en primer lugar.

El viaje les tomó cerca de una hora y media, el llegar a la cabaña de verano de la familia del próximo cumpleañero, no era fácil, era muy alejada de la civilización, lo cual la hacía perfecta para la asignación de Serena.

Armaron todo para una tranquila cena al aire libre, extendiendo el mantel en el pequeño campo de criquet de la casa, asegurándose de apagar toda luz de la casa que enturbiase el ambiente más que lo necesario para comer. Luego, para matar el tiempo jugaron criquet un rato bastante largo, pues Serena no era muy buena para el juego y constantemente hacía que todos se rieran viéndola tratar de golpear la pelota.

Aburrida de que sus amigos se rieran sin piedad de su desgraciada carrera de jugadora de criquet, decidió tomar su cámara y sacar un par de fotografías antes de que la lluvia comenzara de verdad. Así que pasó todo el resto de la siguiente hora incordiando a sus amigos con la cámara graficando todos y cada uno de los momentos del paseo.

Cerca de las doce el juego ya había cambiado a poker, tratando de matar el tiempo antes de abrir el champaña y brindar por el cumpleaños de Scott.

.-Cumpleaños feliz…- cantaban alegres todas mientras el dedo de Serena presionaba sin cesar el disparador de su cámara.

Scott abrió sus regalos, feliz, sobretodo aquellos que eran alusivos a su equipo de fútbol, pues, aunque amaba a su novia no le había hecho ninguna gracia el haber tenido que botar todas sus reliquias futboleras.

Justo cuando el chico del cumpleaños terminaba de abrir sus presentes, el cielo sobre ellos, comenzaba a teñirse de fuego, la lluvia de estrellas había comenzado, y en el alma de Mina y Serena un sentimiento de profunda soledad y angustia inundó lo más profundo de sus corazones.

* * *

Lejos de allí… 

En un amplio y espacioso departamento, justo en la parte más lujosa de Nueva York, un prominente cardiólogo, futuro y más fuerte candidato al puesto de jefe de cardiología en el hospital privado más importante de la ciudad se encontraba mirando la única fotografía que conservaba desde que había emigrado de Japón, más de un par de años antes de ese día. La foto, mostraba a varios jóvenes posando para la cámara, el dueño de la foto junto a diez jovencitas, todas ella, en un tiempo extremadamente lejano, las Sailor Scouts, guardianas incondicionales del planeta Tierra, antigua heredad del hombre, varios años más viejo, y quien no podía creer que tanto tiempo hubiese transcurrido y que tantas cosas hubiesen cambiado entre ellos.

Hacía un buen tiempo que no sabía de sus antiguas compañeras de batalla, se hizo una nota mental de llamar a Amy, Lita y Raye; Mina le había dejado muy en claro su pensamiento sobre él, cuando la había visto un año y medio antes, durante una especialización que tomó en Italia.

.-¿Qué haces allí guapo?- preguntó una despampanante castaña, cubierta sólo por una camisa de hombre y que lo abrazaba por detrás, mientras miraba por su hombro.

.-Nada, sólo iba por un poco de jugo de naranja y vi la foto…-.

.-Ah, es verdad, olvidaba lo devoto que eres de los fantasmas… ¿Cuál es su nombre? Algo con s… ¿Soledad?-.

.-Serena, su nombre es Serena…-.

.-Sí, claro… ¿Qué tiene esa chiquilla que aún te tiene prisionero de ella?-.

.-Muchas veces me pregunto lo mismo…- contestó Darien a nadie en particular.

.-Vuelve a la cama, se está enfriando- contestó la chica mientras comenzaba a besar la espalda desnuda de su amante. Darien, respondió inmediatamente al contacto, volteándose para buscar más. Un minuto después, ambos volvían a la cama. La noche estaba lejos de acabar.

* * *

Serena veía como el cielo se iluminara por infinitas filas de luces, en su mente las juntaba haciendo aparecer millones de formas, que poco a poco, la transportaban a un lugar muy distinto del cual estaba físicamente en ese momento. 

.-Princesa, princesa…- quien la llamaba la sacudió levemente.

.-Sí Luna…- contestó una voz que a Serena no se le hizo la suya.

.-El príncipe Endimion está aquí…-.

.-Endimion, sí claro, lo recibiré en el estudio… iré en seguida-.

Una Luna muy distinta de aquella que Serena recordaba abandonó la habitación, con forma humana, tez blanca, coronada por el emblema de la familia real y espesos rizos violetas. El leve sonido de las puertas al cerrarse fue lo siguiente en escuchar.

Bajó escaleras que podía jurar no haber visto en su vida, hacia una estancia, donde perfectamente podía llevarse a cabo un baile sin que nadie se entorpeciera al bailar vals; la atravesó raudamente, no quería llegar tarde a la cita convenida con el futuro soberano de la tierra.

Sólo el chasquido de la puerta anunció su llegada a su estudio particular, ubicado en la antigua ala que perteneciera otrora a su madre mientras fue soltera.

Endimion al no reconocerse más solo, se inclinó con reverencia ante la recién llegada, mientras sostenía decoroso su yelmo en la mano izquierda.

.-Es un honor para mí el ser recibido por su Alteza Real…-.

.-Sin formalismos exagerados príncipe, esta no es una visita de placer, supongo… de ser, habría venido con usted una comitiva diplomática y en vez de vernos a escondidas en mis aposentos, nos veríamos rodeados de gente en un gran salón, durante un gran baile…-.

.-Veo que el tiempo, solo aumenta su suspicacia, Serenity- admitió el joven mientras se volvía hacia la chimenea donde el fuego crepitaba alegre.

.-Eso, o tú te haces cada vez más predecible, querido amigo-.

.-Supongo que todo cambia ¿No es así Princesa de la Luna?-.

.-Guarda las adulaciones y los cumplidos para quien te los compre Endimion… ahora dime ¿Qué te trae tan lejos del seno materno?... no creí verte hasta el anuncio del compromiso, dentro de seis meses-.

.-La guerra empeora… Simplemente, quería verte ¿O no tengo derecho a ver a mi futura novia? Tu madre no puso ningún impedimento…-.

.-Mi madre cree que yo quiero este compromiso…-.

.-Veo que ahora eres tú la que esconde cosas- explicó Endimion, altanero mientras se acercaba a su interlocutora.

.-Dijiste que la guerra empeora, no me sorprende, Metalia no es débil-.

.-¿Cómo es que sabes…?-.

.-Tengo mis métodos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres Endimion?-.

.-A ti…-.

.-Nunca me tendrás…-

Serena despertó sobresaltada de su visita al mundo de los muertos, sus amigos jugaban tranquilos un partido de futbol de hombre contra mujeres, no sabía qué pensar, hacía años que algo así no le sucedía; aunque de algo sí podía estar segura, la sospecha que albergaba desde hacía años era cierta, la historia no era, exactamente, como se la habían hecho creer.

El portarretratos de la mesa de Darien se cayó, pues, por alguna razón, el vidrio que la contenía se trisó de medio a medio, cortando la visión de la foto, justo en la mitad, la que correspondía al lugar donde estaban los príncipes de la Luna Nueva.

Después de su extraño letargo, que Serena había decidido guardar su visión en el cajón de las preocupaciones de su cerebro, para seguir desfrutando de sus amigos y terminar su asignación.

De lo que la Princesa de la Luna no notó fue que dos meteoritos, más grandes que aquellos que conformaban la lluvia de estrellas que tenía que fotografiar, caían en picada contra la tierra y caían muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

El partido de futbol se vio interrumpido por el destello de una gran luz proveniente del pequeño lago que tenía la propiedad, y con más curiosidad que precaución los chicos corrieron a mirar qué era lo que sucedía.

Serena y Mina, por su parte, los siguieron, algo les decía que debían encontrar lo que fuera que venía en esos meteoritos antes que sus amigos. Corrieron al decampado, llegando antes que nadie a ver el sitio del suceso.

El lugar donde estaba el tranquilo lago estaba casi seco, el nivel había bajado varios centímetros en más de un sentido, pues, por la gran temperatura alcanzadas por los meteoritos al entrar en contacto con la atmosfera, había evaporado gran parte de la cuota hídrica de la lagunilla, dejando como prueba una espesa niebla caliente que casi quemaba a la vez que mojaba a quienes se exponían a ella. Al mismo tiempo, que por efecto del choque al aterrizar (aunque las chicas se preguntaban si eso podía ser llamado realmente aterrizar) había dejado un cráter de más o menos dos metros bajo el suelo.

Las chicas, temerosas más de que el resto llegara y vieran algo que no debían, más que de las posibles consecuencias de lo que hacían decidieron vencer su temor y acercarse al sitio del aterrizaje.

Dos cosas parecidas a cápsulas habían caído frente allí, ambas estaban abiertas dejando ver su contenido a simple vista, y lo que vieron allí las chicas las dejó heladas.

.-O por Dios…- exclamó Serena histérica antes de correr hacia el forado.

.-No puede ser verdad…- musitó Mina incapaz de decir algo más acerca de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí les dejo por hoy, **ya todas saben quién es ¿verdad?... ¡Sí! Pero no lo afirmaré ni desmentiré hasta el capítulo que viene, ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

**1. **No crean que Serenity y Endimion no estaban enamorados, tengo pensada la forma de hacer que su amor florezca.

**2.** Todavía no he decidido con quién se quede Serena al final, así que no se sorprendan si por ahí me da la lesera e invento a alguien por generación espontánea que se case con ella y los deje a los dos con los "crespos hechos" (como Phoebe en Charmed)…

**3.** He terminado este episodio pronto porque no he tenido nada que hacer en la U por ahora, pero no sé más adelante, así que, no acepto amenazas a mi correo o virus, al menos hasta inicios de Diciembre.

**Dicho esto, les agradezco a quienes leen este fic, saludos… y ahora contesto los rr de atrás para adelante:**

**Sere mamo:** tu contestación está en las aclaraciones, no lo he decidido todavía, pero gracias por tu review... con respecto a lo de Serena más madura, bueno, ya era hora ¿Cierto?

**Serenalucy:** estoy bien, gracias por preguntar... espero que no sea mucho tiempo para actualizar...-.

**Sesrena: **la repuesta a tu review también está arriba... particularmente, prefiero Seiya x Serena, pero todavía no lo sé.

**Jaz021: **muchas gracias por tu review... lo de Seiya por Serena, no lo sé aún, me alegro de que hayas quedado intrigada con mi fic, eso me da esperanzas de ser algún día una buena escritora... y conforme tenga tiempo, prometo leer alguno de tus fics, o si me da el tiempo, quizás los lea todos.. saludos..

**Kira Moon: **aquí está la recompensa por partida doble a tu rr, traté de no demorarme mucho en actualizar y aparecieron Seiya y Yaten en un cameo... que estés bien y gracias por dejar rr

**Hasta aquí lo dejo y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene **

**Katie.**


	4. Aviso

Aviso...

He estado ocupada con la Universidad, y el hecho de que me he vuelto adicta a los fics M en InglИs de Bones, NO AYUDA!!!!!!!!, pero prometo solemnemente que de aquМ al otro domingo 11 tendrМa que tener finalizado ©Quieres estar conmigo? y deberМa tener, al menos un capМtulo de Una vida para mi...

TambiИn necesito una Beta que me presione para terminar luego los epis... alguien se ofrece?...

Saludos, Katie 


	5. De visitas inesperadas

**Una Vida para Mí.**

_Anteriormente…._

_Las chicas, temerosas más de que el resto llegara y vieran algo que no debían, más que de las posibles consecuencias de lo que hacían decidieron vencer su temor y acercarse al sitio del aterrizaje._

_Dos cosas parecidas a cápsulas habían caído frente allí, ambas estaban abiertas dejando ver su contenido a simple vista, y lo que vieron allí las chicas las dejó heladas._

_.-O por Dios…- exclamó Serena histérica antes de correr hacia el forado._

_.-No puede ser verdad…- musitó Mina incapaz de decir algo más acerca de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos._

**Capítulo IV: De visitas inesperadas.**

De la espesa neblina que podían apreciar, las siluetas de dos personas queridas y reconocibles para las rubias. Nada más, ni nada menos que Yaten y Seiya Kou. Ninguna de las dos podía pronunciar palabra más o moverse más allá de lo que habían hecho un par de segundos antes. Detrás de ellas, podían escuchar las voces de sus amigos, buscando el sitio del choque.

"Linda va a quedar mi historia si mis amigos encuentran un cráter en medio del chalet de Scott, debo hacer algo" pensó, y una idea que no le gustó en lo absoluto se formó en su cabeza.

Suspiró molesta, le hizo una señal a Mina para que se alejara, la sailor del amor atendió al llamado de alerta no muy convencida. Y Serena, sintió el peso de sus decisiones sobre ella, su movimiento siguiente alertaría a mucha gente, gente que no quería volver a toparse, sin embargo, la seguridad del secreto de ese aterrizaje, si es que se le podía llamar así, era más importante que su pantalla de 'normalidad'. Respiró profundo e invocó el poder del cristal de plata; su frente adquirió el brillo etéreo de la dinastía de la Luna, tanto los emblemas de Mina, como los de los Kou se mostraron, y de un momento a otro, los jóvenes quedaban suspendidos en el aire, el paraje retomó la apariencia que tenía antes del choque, restaurándose todo a su alrededor. Los chicos se elevaron en el aire, volviendo a la tierra sólo una vez que el trabajo estuvo hecho, vestidos como los amigos de Serena: jeans, zapatillas y sweaters.

Ambos estaban inconscientes y quedaron ignorantes de lo que la sailor de la Luna había hecho por ellos, en ningún momento alguno de los dos abrió los ojos o tuvo la fuerza para intentarlo. Mina, asustada, se acercó y les tomó el pulso; aliviada dejó escapar el aire que, no sabía estaba reteniendo.

.-¿Qué haremos con ellos?- comenzó a interrogar Mina- No podemos dejarlos aquí… los chicos se enterarían… ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste¿En qué momento crecieron tanto tus poderes tanto que puedes hacer cosas como esas?- terminó varios tonos más arriba de donde había comenzado.

.-No es el momento, casi están aquí…- respondió Serena cortante.

Resignada, Serena levantó una mano, un instante después los hermanos desaparecían de la vista de las chicas.

.-¿Dónde?-.

.-Mi apartamento… mañana tendremos que dormir juntas…-.

.-No lo dudo… y creo que este será el fin de mi carrera de modelo…-.

.-Discutiremos esto luego… ¿De acuerdo?... Ahora vámonos…-.

De un momento a otro ya se habían ido, Mina estaba asustada de la actitud de su amiga y aún más de la demostración de poder que había experimentado minutos atrás, si Serena (se suponía) no había utilizado sus poderes en casi cinco años y había demostrado esa clase de poder y control, sin practicar, no quería pensar en cómo sería con un poco más de esfuerzo; comenzaba a encontrarle sentido total a la construcción de Tokio de Cristal.

Llegaron a la casa en cosa de minutos, preocupadas por la suerte de sus nuevos 'huéspedes', aunque era inútil el preocuparse por ellos estando tan lejos, sólo perdían energía. Las chicas, que se habían quedado en la casa, no habían tenido tiempo ni para extrañarlas, no se habían demorado más de lo alguien tardaría en ir al baño, y como Mina y Serena tendían a ir juntas allí, nadie notó realmente su ausencia. Así que dedicaron el resto de la media hora en que esperaron a que volvieran sus amigos, a terminar la asignación de Serena, la lluvia de estrellas seguía en el firmamento, y resultaba hermosa a los ojos del mundo. Aunque, a los ojos de las guerreras ya no tenía la más mínima remembranza de hermoso, pues traía consigo problemas y dificultades que ninguna de las dos quería retomar.

* * *

Darien estaba en su oficina, pasando un lápiz por su mano, arriba y abajo; esperaba los resultados de un paciente que, si no había mayores complicaciones, operaría en un par de horas para destapar una de sus arterias y así evitar un problema futuro. Definitivamente la vida de los cardiólogos era un verdadero fastidio de lo aburrida que era, las urgencias estaban a la hora del día, y sino, eran las operaciones rutinarias como la que tendría esa tarde, lo único que lo compensaba era la paga. Con lo que ganaba en un año, podía costearse una vida de ensueño en una ciudad como Nueva York, y quizás algún día, una vida de ensueño en Japón con cierta rubia que, aún después de cinco años, le seguía robando el sueño. 

Pensaba en Serena, como de un tiempo a la fecha, le pasaba; se quedaba en blanco y solía recordar la última vez en que la había visto, cuando habían peleado. Constantemente lo invadían los remordimientos de no haber hecho las cosas bien para con ella, debió ser más comprensivo y menos egoísta, para ser tan inteligente como sabía que era, se había comportado como un tonto y esperaba, que poco a poco, con el tiempo, su ex viera las cosas como lo hacía él y decidiera que su amor era algo más que compromisos emprendidos por Serenity y Endimión más de quinientos años antes. Al menos ya había dado el primer paso para comenzar a disculparse enviándole algo, que estaba seguro, no podría rechazar.

Se habían trasladado sus cavilaciones al momento hacia el regalo y su posible paradero. Lo había encontrado en una feria libre en Montreal dos años antes, era un estuche de madera tallado con lo que parecía, casi exactamente, la reproducción del milenio de plata. ¿Ya le habrá llegado? Se preguntó, allí lo sintió.

Podía estar seguro de que una presencia externa había llegado a la tierra, y por lo que su instinto le indicaba, no era de la clase de presencias que le gustaría tener merodeando por su planeta, ahora, lo que le quedaba por saber era si esas presencias extranjeras eran de su bando o del contrario. Si tan sólo Serena, siquiera le hablara, podría saberlo más fácilmente; de pronto, la idea fluyó libremente por su cabeza, las chicas se lo podrían decir. Consultó su computadora, tenía un reloj con las horas de las ciudades en las que vivían las chicas.

* * *

La puerta del tiempo no era el lugar más entretenido del universo, pero, en base a la costumbre, Setsuna era parte de ese lugar y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, aún cuando las puertas estuvieran cerradas hacía más de cinco años y ya no se le permitía observar acontecimientos pasados presentes o futuros. 

Estaba en trance, tratando de fortalecer el uso de sus poderes a través de ordenes mentales, en vez de físicas; pretendía, si es que alcanzaba un control decente de esa clase de habilidades, el enseñar a Hotaru a hacerlo también.

Una vibración se extendió a través de todo su cuerpo, sonrió contenta al sentir la calidad y cantidad de energía atravesando su cuerpo, y aún así, su cuerpo detecto en un segundo algo extraño en el cuadro, y desobedeciendo a su voluntad, abrió los ojos, enfrente suyo, se abría una puerta, ofreciéndole sin tapujos la tentación de observar qué era lo que acontecía en otro lugar y tiempo.

-----------

* * *

**Nota de la autora (si no quieren recibir sus disculpas, sáltense a los rr)**

Sé que es extremadamente corto, pero si no lo cortaba aquí se iba a poner muy enredado, aparte de que son las 1:07 am y mi madre sólo quiere que apague el pc, porque tengo la música muy fuerte, según ella. Por fin volvió la inspiración, que se había visto truncada por el calor abrasador del verano en la zona central de Chile, donde, en el último mes, la temperatura ha sido en promedio de 30º Celsius, en un país donde hasta hace diez años la temperatura mayor a 30º en un verano no se excedía más de tres veces. Así que, como podrán imaginarse, es complicado, espero volver, no más allá de este fin de semana con un capítulo más decente y largo… otra vez, sorry, estoy muy, muy, muy oxidada en escribir SM, me he dedicado últimamente sólo a leer fics de Bones en inglés y no he hecho nada por la vida…

**Reviews**

**SeiyaySerenity22: **(3) espero que no hayas releído el fic muchas veces, aquí volví... espero no irme de nuevo por tanto tiempo... lo de las notas significada... bueno, da lo mismo, con el desarrollo del fic lo vas a entender...

(4) ya volvi, ya apareció Seiya...

**3rll Cullen:** aquí también sale Seiya pero de forma "inactiva" ajajajajaj, en el proximo epi, va a salir de forma más "activa"... bueno, gracias por tu rr

**jaz021:** tardé, lo acepto, pero aquí hay algo nuevo para que lo lean.

**Lady Palas:** más vale tarde que nunca, dicen por ahí, aquí está el nuevo chap y espero que no le hayas perdido el interés, saludos...

**SerenitySey:** si, Darien merece sufrir... y sufrirá, creanme jajajajaj!!!!!!

Otra vez, me disculpo y nos vemos….

Bye.

_T – 22 días para la nueva temporada de Jericho_


	6. Reacciones

**Disclaimer: **SM, ninguno de los personajes relacionados me pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no reconocen… no demanden.

**Una Vida para Mí.**

**Capítulo V: Reacciones.**

Nueva York. USA.

Darien comenzaba a arreglarse, la cirugía comenzaría en pocos minutos, la enfermera le ayudaba a ponerse los guantes cuando lo sintió, una cantidad considerable de energía se concentró en un punto, y unos minutos después, otra increíble concentración de poder se manifestó, tan de improviso lo tomó que chocó con su aura de lleno, casi con la misma fuerza que un choque de autos, por un minuto la descarga lo atrapó dejándolo sin posibilidad alguna de moverse o siquiera respirar, casi creyó morir al sentir como el aire en sus pulmones salió de improviso y al momento siguiente no volvía a empezar; justo cuando creyó que de esa no saldría, todo volvió a la normalidad. Para el resto del mundo, el doctor Chiva había respirado profundamente, casi como un suspiro cansado, pero él sabía muy bien la verdad y qué tan cerca había estado de morir, no podría dejar que algo como eso sucediese de nuevo; la falta de práctica de sus propios poderes podía representar un problema de presentarse un nuevo enemigo, y una representación como esa, solo significaba eso.

Las enfermeras lo miraron extrañamente, sólo faltaba él en el pabellón y seguía parado en el mismo lugar que cinco minutos antes.

.-Doctor…- una de ellas se acercó para alertarlo.

.-¿Eh¿Qué?- preguntó Darien, de vuelta en el reino mortal.

.-Ya está todo listo…-.

.-Oh, claro, en seguida voy…- hizo una nota mental de llamar a Raye para preguntarle su opinión al respecto.

El procedimiento pasó sin complicaciones y Darien demostró una vez más, por qué era uno de los mejores cardiólogos de la ciudad.

Japón, doce horas antes.

Raye Hino, sacerdotisa del templo Hino, meditaba tranquila, consultando el oráculo con respecto a sus próximos planes, su amigo, Nicholas volvería en un par de días para consultar la respuesta que quedara pendiente entre ellos, casi tres años antes.

El fuego sagrado crepitaba tranquilo en medio del salón, Raye tiró los palillos, sólo para ratificar la decisión que ya había tomado con respecto al antiguo aprendiz de su abuelo. Los palillos subieron por el aire; en ese preciso momento una explosión del fuego sagrado reclamaba como suyos los palillos y el fuego se extendía alrededor de la sacerdotisa, el símbolo de Marte brillaba en su frente, una inmensa cantidad de energía chocó contra su aura haciéndola chocar contra la pared más próxima. Antes de caer inconsciente Raye podía ver a la chica rubia que no había visto en cinco años extendiendo sus manos hacia el espacio. Un segundo después caía sin saber nada del mundo hasta un par de horas después.

Centro de Tokio

A su alrededor podía ver cuatro cocineros y varios ayudantes de cocina trabajando rápidamente, de pronto se encontró dando indicaciones como casi todos los días, hasta que un hombre alto, de tez clara y ojos verdes le susurró.

Hoy estás conmigo, no viniste a trabajar, deja que trabajen tranquilos…- le tomó la mano y la guió hasta su mesa.

Lo siento, pero…-.

Es tu restaurant, lo entiendo, pero hoy vinimos a celebrar, no a que tu trabajes… debimos ir a otro lugar…-.

No, está bien, me comportaré… ¿En qué estábamos?-.

Celebrando, hoy, hace un año que comenzamos a salir juntos…-.

¿Ah, sí?...-.

Como si no lo supieras…-.

Lo sé… y ha sido un año espectacular…-.

Lo mismo pienso, pero… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos y luego llevamos la celebración a un lugar… digamos más privado?...-.

Me parce per…-.

La chica no alcanzó a responder pues la explosión de energía la tomó más que desprevenida, hizo a su corazón y pulmones detenerse por un segundo, y próximo que vio su novio fue a Lita desmayada sobre la mesa.

Milán, Italia.

Artemis no disfrutaba tanto la vida como le gustaría, al menos no en ese momento, su mejor amiga y dueña oficial, o sea, Mina Aino, había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, excluyéndolo de los planes; lo cual significaba que había pasado cinco días solo en la casa que Mina poseía en Milán.

Esto no habría sido malo, es más, en otras circunstancias hubiera significado cinco días de bagaje cultural humano para él, hubiera podido usar el control remoto a horas no adecuadas, pedir pizzas por teléfono y cosas por el estilo; de no ser, porque el mentecato novio de Mina había descubierto que la rubia no lo había llevado a Londres y para ganar puntos con ella, se había dado el trabajo de cuidarlo, llevándoselo a su departamento, en el centro de la cuidad. Lo que, obviamente, lo obligaba a comportarse como el gato tonto que el mundo debía creer que era.

Estaba comiendo comida en lata, cortesía del mentecato de Stephan Prodi, ahí lo sintió, dos energías llegaban a la tierra, una la reconoció de inmediato. Mina estaría fascinada en cuanto lo viera, Yaten kou estaba de nuevo en la Tierra, por ende, la otra energía, debía ser otro de los Kou "¿pero no eran tres?", pensó. E hizo una nota mental de llamar a Luna para averiguar. Luego de un momento corría hacia la habitación a buscar el teléfono.

Múnich, Alemania.

El teléfono sonó por tercera en el departamento, Richard se levantó con la intención de contestar, pero Luna se le adelantó apretando el botón que indicaba el altoparlante.

.-¿Sí?-.

.-¿Luna?- la voz de Artemis se escuchó en la habitación.

.-Esperaba que fuera alguien más que llamara… pero creo que sé el motivo de tu llamado ¿Tú también lo sentiste, no es cierto?-.

.-Sí… No creo que nadie con poderes en este planeta haya dejado de sentirlo… creo que esa fue…-.

.-¿La energía de Serena?-.

.-Más bien diría la del…-.

.-Cristal de Plata…-.

.-Exacto…-.

.-Creo que fue un poco de ambas…-.

.-Y supongo que sentiste las otras….-.

.-Seiya y Yaten Kou… lo sé…-.

.-¿Y entonces?-.

.-Amy no está… estoy con su novio…-.

.-¡¿Y él te está viendo?!-.

.-Sí, Richard, siempre ha sabido la verdad…-.

.-Oh, es el chico del cristal arcoíris… Serena lo mencionó una vez…-.

.-¿Qué tal está?-.

.-No lo sé. Me enteraré cuando Mina regrese de Londres, fue sola, discutimos antes de que se fuera…-.

.-Oh…-.

.-Creo que tendrás que ir a averiguar qué sucede…-.

.-No creo que…-.

.-No puedo ir yo, por lo tanto…- la voz de Luna sonó amenazadora.

.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te enojes…-.

.-Me parece, espero que me reportes…-.

.-No lo haré, Serena no me dejará, lo lamento…- antes de que Luna tuviera derecho a reclamo, Artemis colgó el teléfono.

Un momento después llamaban del hospital, Amy estaba internada.

Sao Paulo, Brasil.

Michiru, Hotaru y Haruka descargaban las últimas maletas, el aeropuerto estaba a todo reventar, era una suerte que hubiesen encontrado boletos para volver a Inglaterra. No habían podido reconocer a quienes llegasen a la tierra, Setsuna no se había comunicado. Y para terminar de rematar el asunto el espejo y la espada de las outers estaba velado por la imagen de la Luna, así que, quien fuere que había llegado a la tierra estaba protegido por el cristal de plata; por ende la princesa de la Luna tendría, muy pronto, una visita de las guardianas exteriores.

Hotaru, escuchaba música, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no pensaba en decir nada, Serena ya había demostrado saber lo que hacía y no era su derecho ni su prerrogativa el pensar lo contrario. Si sus tutoras no pensaban lo mismo, era su problema.

Era oficial. El tremendo despliegue de poder de Serena no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los guerreros de la luna nueva.

* * *

N/A¿Ven que se ponía muy enredado si lo ponía junto al api anterior...? como siempre, espero sus opìniones.. saludos...Katie

**Reviews **

**ESTRELLA**: ya... ok, pero como dicen los gringos "point taken"... ¿de acuerdo? espero tu rr...

**jaz021:** espero que te guste... aquí está el nuevo, y no me demoré tanto como con el anterior... nos vemos...

**LUMAR:** gracias por tu review... pordría pensar lo de Seiya quitándose las ganas... no es malo... como sea, tengo la desgracia de leer en inglés y OMG los fics de Bones... all I can say is SO HOT! yo misma tengo fics de Bones, pero en español, todavía no me da la personalidad como para subirlos en inglés, quizás más adelante... como sea, aquí está el epi nuevo y que estés bien...

Gracias a todas por la atención... saludos...

Katie


	7. Una confesión y un despertar

Disclaimer: SM, ninguno de los personajes relacionados me pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no reconocen… esto es por amor al arte, no gano ni un centavo con esto

**Disclaimer: **SM, ninguno de los personajes relacionados me pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no reconocen… esto es por amor al arte, no gano ni un centavo con esto.

**Una Vida para Mí.**

**Capítulo VI: "Una confesión y un despertar".**

No sabría nunca si fue la luz del sol en su cara o el viento acariciando su piel lo que lo hizo despertar, no podía recordar nada acerca de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba era que había emprendido el viaje a la tierra y, que en el último minuto, su hermano había ido con él, solo Taiki había permanecido junto a la soberana del Planeta de las Flores, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Fighter habían desertado de su deber y con eso, habían muerto para dejar tras de sí sólo a Yaten y Seiya Kou.

Seiya trató, una vez más de recomponer su llegada hasta ese lugar, tomó su cabeza con las manos en un vano esfuerzo para recordar, nada llegó a su cabeza.

Trató de levantarse, estaba terriblemente cansado. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, la fricción de atmósfera terrestre había sido demasiado para un cuerpo sin poderes, lejos, en el planeta de las flores habían quedado sus prendedores y con ellos todo el poder que les confería su estatus de Sailors. Se recostó en el piso, poniéndose lo más cómodo posible, tomando en consideración su estado físico; poco a poco, comenzó a enfocar su respiración, ("inhala, exhala", pensaba y en su fuero interno se convirtió en un mantra) luego de un tiempo, nunca sabría cuanto comenzó a sentirse mejor, al punto de poder sentarse, a su lado, Yaten reposaba hecho un ovillo en el piso, estaba aún peor que él, pero sobreviviría, ambos lo harían sin duda alguna. Finalmente pudo inspeccionar a su alrededor, estaba en un departamento, obviamente, no era el suyo, la decoración era diferente, tenía un gusto mucho más femenino y faltaban los discos que adornaban el departamento que tenían antes, alrededor podía ver la parte de atrás de un sofá, la pared adornada con un par de fotografías de casas como las que veía en canales de cable cuando viviera en la Tierra.

Le tomaría un par de horas más el tener energía suficiente para levantarse del suelo y otro par de minutos le tomarían a Yaten el despertarse.

_Cinco horas antes._

Finalmente, siendo las dos y media de la mañana, Serena y Mina se ponían las pijamas, tratando de conseguir el esquivo sueño, que no estaban seguras, si se presentaría esa noche. Ninguna de las dos había hablado más de lo necesario, lo cual extrañó a los amigos de Serena, que ya se habían acostumbrado a que no pararan jamás de hablar cuando estaban juntas, o separadas tampoco… ambas adujeron estar cansadas y como Serena debía ir temprano al periódico a dejar las fotos debía dormir temprano.

Ya estando solas en la habitación, una vez acostadas y casi seguras de que no había gente despierta que las pudiese escuchar, Mina al fin se atrevió a continuar la conversación que un par de horas antes quedase olvidada.

.-Serena…- empezó Mina, insegura de querer continuar.

.-¿Sí?...-.

.-Quisiera… acerca de lo que pasó hace un rato…-.

.-Saber cómo…-.

.-Sí… si quieres decírmelo, claro…-.

.-No estoy segura Mina… pero tampoco estoy segura de que sea posible seguir evitando todo esto más tiempo…-.

.-Serena…-.

.-Comenzó un poco después de que comencé a entrenar… al momento en el que, generalmente, estaba en las barras paralelas, objetos cerca de mí comenzaban a levitar, chocaban entre sí, o salían disparados, mientras que fuera, todo parecía igual, como si estuviera encerrada en alguna clase de vacío temporal… tiempo después Setsuna me dijo que ella lo formaba para que pudiera entrenar en paz… no lo sé, por alguna razón, el asunto se fue complicando, muchas veces Setsuna tuvo que arreglar las cosas con sus poderes, hasta que un día, lo pude hacer por mí misma… quiero decir, si me concentraba lo suficiente, podía controlar los objetos a mi voluntad, moldearlos, destruirlos, reconstruirlos… me tomó un poco de tiempo pero finalmente conseguí controlarlo… de la misma forma, en las clases con las Outhers, pude controlar mi propia presencia y, varios de mis propios poderes… podía crear mis propios vacíos temporales, así entreno… por eso, ninguno de ustedes pudo sentir el cambio de mis poderes en los últimos años… incluso, incluso… pude llegar a las puertas del tiempo… lamentablemente están selladas…-

.-Pero, Serena… ¿por qué…? ¿En qué momento? Me refiero, íbamos juntas a la escuela, vas a la Universidad, tienes a tus amigos…-.

.-¿No te lo dije? ¿Cómo encontré el tiempo para entrenar?-.

.-Mi promesa era que cumplirían sus sueños… en lo de qué tiempo… mientras dormías… tiempo después de que comencé a entrenarme, comenzaron las pesadillas, al principio me veía en el Milenio de Plata, observando el espacio… otras veces me veía a Serenity entrenando a escondidas o saliendo de Palacio para encontrarse con distintas personas… luego fueron empeorando… fueron meses y meses en los que, cada noche, veía a mi vida escapar de mí… soñaba que tomaba un baño de tina, luego comenzaba a ahogarme hasta que podía sentir que el aire jamás volvería a llenar mis pulmones… cada noche lo mismo, Luna preguntaría si estaba bien, qué era lo que perturbaba mi sueño, y yo pretendería que estaba bien, que aún dormía…-.

.-Debiste decírmelo…. Yo jamás te habría juzgado… ¡Demonios!...- Mina se levantó enojada-.

.-Mina…-.

.-Serena, nunca, has estado en esto sola… jamás debiste enfrentarlo por ti misma…-.

.-Estás equivocada…-

.-Pero…-.

.-De no haber sido por eso, no habría visto que necesitaba hacer las cosas por mí y no por el resto…-.

.-Pero…-.

.-Creo que lo mejor es dejar esta conversación hasta aquí e intentar dormir, el día que nos espera será, por decir lo menos, agitado- Serena dio la espalda a su amiga y finalmente dejó que Morfeo velara por ella.

Por su parte, Mina siguió despierta un poco más dándole vueltas a la confesión de la princesa de la Luna, rememorando los cambios sufridos por la rubia más de cinco años antes, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Sin embargo, aún quedaban interrogantes que Sailor V contaba con que fuesen respondidas pronto.

Siendo las siete y media de la mañana ambas rubias se levantaban de la cama, debían estar en Londres lo más rápido posible, no sólo la asignación de Serena requería de su presencia en la capital inglesa, sino también, la salud de dos viejos y queridos amigos.

Serena revisó una vez más su celular, 'sin cobertura' indicaba, miró a Mina, preocupada de que aún se sintiera incómoda a su alrededor, sin embargo, una sonrisa tranquilizadora de parte de ella despegó todas sus dudas, su confesión no le había valido el resentimiento de la Sailor del amor.

Ya tomaban desayuno cuando Mina decidió llevar la conversación a niveles más adecuados o menos tensos al menos…

.-¿Te conté que tengo un novio nuevo?-.

.-Tú Siempre, tienes un novio nuevo…-.

.-Su nombre es Stephan Prodi, es productor de desfiles… no sé… me gusta… pero…-.

.-Lo comprendo… ¿Qué pasará cuando…?- Serena se interrumpió, no quería mencionar a Yaten, al menos aún no.

.-Exacto…-.

.-Juegos peligrosos jugamos aquí amiga mía…-.

.-Quién lo dice… cambiando de tema ¿Pasaremos primero por el periódico?…-.

.-Sí… luego, por algo de comer y, de ahí, a casa.

.-De acuerdo…-.

_Departamento de Serena._

Luego de una hora de mentalizarse en respirar con tranquilidad, Seiya por fin había podido levantarse, logrando alcanzar el sillón. Exhausto comenzó a visualizar la parte del departamento que no había visto desde el piso, notando cosas que antes no había percatado. Tanto Yaten como él estaban en jeans, zapatillas y sweaters; también, habían varias fotos alrededor de la sala, parques, estatuas, edificios, la familia de Serena. Seiya se detuvo en esa foto, estaba en el centro de la habitación.

.-Bombón…-.

Un quejido interrumpió las cavilaciones que se comenzaban a formar en la mente de Seiya, era obvio, Yaten comenzaba a despertarse. Con nuevas energías, gracias a la información que acababa de descubrir, corrió a ver a su hermano.

.-Yaten…- preguntó asustado mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el piso. Al contrario suyo, el joven de los ojos verdes respiraba normalmente y no tardó en enfocar la vista hacia él.

.-¿Don… dónde estamos?-.

.-En el departamento de Serena, al menos, eso creo, no hay nadie más que nosotros...-.

Justo en ese momento callaron producto de un ruido en la puerta, alguien accionaba la cerradura.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana, cuando, una sobrepasada Mina abría la cerradura del apartamento de Serena, seguida de una Serena también cargada de paquetes hacía lo suyo tratando de no botar nada en el pasillo del edificio.

He vuelto... justo ahora que estoy más que sobrepasada por la Universidad...me volvió la inspiración... pero más vale tarde que nunca cierto??

Saludos... Katie

**Reviews:**

**jaz021: **volví... gracias por leer, espero haberla dejado interesante ahora tb... grettings!

**SerenitySey**: sorry, estos fueron más lentos todavía... nos vemos... saludos!

**PAM: **no sé con quien se va a quedar Serena, pero también creo que el destino lo hacemos nosotros...

**annyfansailormoon**: bueno... aquí va a sufrir, de eso estoy segura... nos vemos...


	8. Encuentros y conversaciones

**Disclaimer: **SM, ninguno de los personajes relacionados me pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no reconocen… no demanden…

**Una Vida para Mí.**

**Capítulo VII: "Encuentros y conversaciones".**

Mina, descuidada como siempre, tropezó con una de las bolsas que traía cayendo al piso, y obviamente, desparramando todos los paquetes que traía con ella. Yaten y Seiya miraban impávidos el comportamiento de la Sailor del amor, Seiya, divertido, y Yaten embelesado, Mina había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, se había convertido en toda una mujer, su cabello estaba corto, hasta los hombros, el tono de rubio de su cabello tenía reflejos castaños haciéndola parecer mayor de lo que era, sin embargo, a sus ojos, se veía la mujer más hermosa del universo; así el rubor adornó sus mejillas al verla frente a él.

.-Definitivamente tú no cambias Mina…- resonó la voz de Serena en la habitación, seguida de su risa que inundó la habitación. Se agachó a ayudar a su amiga y allí recién la vio Seiya, ya no quedaba mucho de la niña que conociese años antes, la visión que se extendía frente a él era etérea, tanto que no se atrevía a hablarle, en el caso de que fuese un espejismo.

.-¿Por qué, en vez de reírte tanto, no me ayudas con las bolsas?-.

.-En eso estoy… ¿Qué no me ves?-.

.-Claro… ahora…- respondió Mina, sarcásticamente, ambas chichas continuaron en lo suyo, sin fijarse en los hermanos que las veían deslumbrados.

.-Serena recogió todos los paquetes del suelo, dejándolos a un lado del sillón, y como siguiente paso la ayudó a levantarse, una vez que la levantó, dejó a sus ojos vagar por la habitación hasta encontrar la visión que esperaba, Seiya y Yaten sentados en el piso.

.-¿Qué tal el sueño 'Bellos Durmientes'? ¿Ya se sienten mejor?- preguntó Serena, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de los Kou.

.-¿Chicos…?- siguió Mina al ver que ninguno de los dos contestaba. Ambos chicos seguían absortos ante ellas, paseando su vista de una a otra, tratando de comparar en su mente a las chicas de la última vez que las vieron a las chicas que se presentaban frente de ellos.

.-Lo lamento, no deben tener energía suficiente… lo juro, a veces sigo siendo la niña tonta de la secundaria… parece que nunca aprenderé del todo- Serena se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose en Yaten, se arrodilló junto y le tendió la mano, de sí se desprendió el halo dorado de la princesa de la luna y la energía del Cristal de Plata comenzó a manar hacia él; unos minutos después Yaten Kou se sentía totalmente restablecido. Despacio y aún un poco mareado se levantó con dirección al sillón donde se sentó, esperando no estaba seguro qué exactamente.

El siguiente fue Seiya, Serena acarició su mejilla y luego tomó su mano, dentro de sí pudo sentir la energía más cálida que jamás hubiese sentido, su corazón roto y triste después de partir de la tierra se vio inundado del sentimiento más hermoso y, a la vez, terrible del universo, amor. El corazón de Serena también lo debe haber sentido pues, de improviso soltó la mano de él interrumpiendo el vínculo.

.-Vaya… tú no estabas tan mal como Yaten… que bueno que estén bien ambos…- Serena le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que tendían a iluminar la habitación, Seiya, por su parte, se sonrojó y asintió, un poco incómodo ante la situación. Serena se levantó y volvió a extender su mano hacia él, pero esta vez para ayudarlo a levantarse. Luego lo llevó hacia el mismo sillón donde estaba Yaten, dejándolo ir sólo después de que le diese un abrazo fuerte y apretado, como si quisiera hacerlo valer por todos los años en que no se habían visto. Al momento siguiente, hacía lo mismo con Yaten, claro que ese abrazo duró menos, no quería enfrentar la ira de Mina.

.-¡Me alegro mucho de que estén bien chicos!- fue el grito de Mina antes de lanzarse entre los dos para abrazarlos a ambos juntos, no confiaba en que si lo hiciese por separado, no ocurriría algo de lo que no se arrepentiría después..-

.-Gracias Mina…- respondió Seiya.

.-Sí, gracias, también me alegro de que estén tan bien las dos… ¿Qué tal las demás chicas? ¿También viven aquí?...-. Una vez terminada la pregunta, pudo sentir cómo el ambiente se caldeaba en la habitación y las sonrientes caras de ambas rubias se contraían.

.-Bueno, Seiya, Yaten… tenemos que hablar…- comenzó Mina, mientras se corría hasta otro de los sillones, a un lado de Serena.

.-Hace cinco años que no veo a nadie más que a Mina…-.

.-¿Qué… pero cómo?- comenzó Seiya, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono en el departamento.

Serena se levantó para ir a contestar, unos segundos después le pasaba el teléfono a Mina, y esta comenzaba a hablar con quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, Yaten quiso poner atención, pero no pudo, producto de que Serena comenzaba a hablar.

.-Bueno, hace casi cinco años que vivo en Inglaterra, es aquí donde aterrizaron, más exactamente, en la propiedad de mi amigo Scott, cerca de su lago… como sea, cuento largo corto… hace más de seis años comenzaron estas horribles pesadillas, entrenaba mucho, estudiaba en la escuela, luego con las Outhers y con Luna, estaba sometida a un estrés bastante alto, que me llevó, por poco, a un colapso nervioso, mi tío, posee un diario aquí y le ofreció a mi padre un empleo en este país que mi papá aceptó, de forma que me fui de Japón; lamentablemente, ni las Inners, ni Darien entendieron mucho mi decisión, por ende, no he hablado con ellas desde entonces…-.

.-¿Entonces, ya no eres novia de Darien?- comenzó Seiya.

.-No, desde entonces…-.

.-Entiendo…- replicó mientras asentía, una nueva esperanza se extendía en su pecho.

.-Sí, y dile a Stephan que lo quiero mucho…. Bueno, entonces, maúlla… adiós- terminaba de hablar Mina.

.-Era Artemis… me gritó mucho porque, según, desde anoche que está tratando de ubicarnos… se está quedando con Stephan… más bien, cree que Stephan lo secuestró… lo importante es que Luna sintió tu intervención de anoche, Amy está en el hospital… sí, eso era todo…-.

.-¿Stephan?- comenzó Yaten, no muy seguro de querer escuchar el resto.

.-Mi novio, es un productor de desfiles de moda…- dijo Mina, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, olvidando por un momento, con quien hablaba. Serena tosió y Mina se puso roja como tomate al entender su descuido.

.-Claro…- respondió Yaten tratando de esconder su envidia ¿cómo era posible que Mina tuviera novio?

.-¿Por qué está Amy en el hospital?-.

.-No lo sé… Artemis no lo dijo... ¡ah…! Artemis les envió saludos…-.

.-Pasando a cosas más mundanas… ¿Les parecería quedarse aquí? Bueno, tendrían que dormir juntos porque tengo sólo una habitación de invitados, Mina y yo tomaríamos mi habitación… claro, si les parece…-.

.-Claro…- dijo Seiya.

.-Sí, de hecho, te lo agradeceríamos, creo, que, oficialmente, estamos quebrados…- continuó Yaten.

.-Yo no lo creo…- interrumpió Mina, que aún seguía junto al teléfono.

.-¿A qué te refieres?-.

.-Créanlo o no… sus discos se siguen vendiendo, creo, que solamente, deberían hablar con su representante, alguna regalía deben tener a su disposición ¿No lo creen?-.

.-Tienes razón, creo…- respondió Yaten.

.-De cualquier manera, chicos ¿Les podría pedir un favor?- preguntó Mina.

.-Claro- respondieron ambos chicos.

.-Me podrían ayudar a empacar… es que me tengo que volver a Italia mañana en la noche…-.

.-¡¿Italia?!- exclamaron ambos.

.-Sí, Italia, allí vivo, allí trabajo…-.

.-¿Mina… qué es lo que haces?- preguntó Seiya confundido.

.-Bueno, estudié Relaciones Públicas, miento, intenté estudiar Relaciones Públicas, luego, me descubrió un agente y me convertí en modelo, hago Pasarela y algo de publicidad-.

.-Increíble…- comentó Seiya.

.-No, no lo es… Mina es una chica muy talentosa… ahora me explico que tu novio sea organizador de desfiles…-.

.-Sip…-.

.-¿Y tú Serena?-.

.-Bueno… estudio Ciencias Políticas, estoy preparando mi tesis… y soy fotógrafa amateur… a veces hago asignaciones para el diario de mi tío…-.

.-Ahora me calza lo de que haya tantas fotos en este apartamento…-.

.-Y si Mina está aquí de visita… ¿Vives sola aquí Serena?-.

.-Sí, hace casi un año…-.

.-Eso si que no me lo esperaba… siempre pensé que estarías siempre con Luna, en casa de tus padres… ¿Y Luna… vive con tus padres?-.

.-No, vive con Amy, me temo que tampoco le gustó mucho mi decisión-.

.-Lo lamento…-.

.-Yo no…-.

.-Pero…-.

.-Vivir lejos de Luna me ha dado una independencia que no conocía, mucho mayor que, incluso, la que obtuve cuando dejé de vivir con mis padres…-.

.-De esa forma, lo entiendo… como sea… ¿Así que Ciencias Políticas?... ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a eso bombón?-.

.-¿Con que bombón? Trata de no decirlo frente a los chicos, o no me dejarán vivir después de eso… no lo sé, simplemente pensé que me podría servir en el futuro- para finalizar subió los hombros indicando que no sabía, no quería seguir hablando del tema para no llegar a Tokio de Cristal y poner a todos más incómodos de lo que estaban.

.-¿Chicos?- preguntó Yaten.

.-Sí, los amigos de Serena, Scott, Jeremy, Francis, Elizabeth y Peter… que, hasta ahora, son los que la han mantenido viva, bueno, ellos y su mejor amiga, la cámara fotográfica…-.

.-No seas exagerada…-.

.-No lo soy… ¿Pueden creer que, desde que llegó de Japón no ha tenido novio? Honestamente, no sé cómo ha sobrevivido- terminó Mina con expresión de sabelotodo. Yaten y Seiya rieron abiertamente al comentario, mientras la cara de Serena se volvía de rojo brillante.

.-Como quiero conservar algo de mi dignidad intacta… ¿Qué tal si vemos lo que traje para ustedes?-.

.-¿Para nosotros?- preguntaron los Kou al unísono.

.-Claro… ¿Acaso piensan quedarse en esa ropa hasta el fin de esta era?-.

.-Bueno… yo, este- comenzó Seiya, lo que causó que las chicas se largaran a reír y Yaten se hundiera de vergüenza.

Serena se levantó del sillón y, con la ayuda de Mina, que esta vez no se cayó llevaron todas las bolsas hasta los chicos.

.-Éstas son suyas, la verdad es que no compramos más que lo necesario para que sobrevivan un par de semanas… después nos las arreglaremos…-.

.-Chicas, no se debieron hacer molestado.

.-Volvemos a lo mismo… ¿Qué piensan usar la misma ropa hasta el fin de los días? Está bien que la haya hecho aparecer con el Cristal de Plata, pero esto es demasiado… con lo que pasó ayer llamé demasiado la atención… créanme…-.

Serena seguía hablando mientras Yaten, Mina y Seiya comenzaban a pasar entre las bolsas para ver qué había adentro y sacarlo, así el sillón se fue llenando de camisas pantalones, cajas de zapatos y zapatillas, chaquetas, camisetas, calcetines y bóxers. Mina emitió un comentario de que 'si no les gustaba, se las aguantaban hasta que fueran ellos mismos a comprar', por el que ambos chicos quedaron rojos nuevamente. Siguieron así hasta que Seiya encontró un paquete de correo dirigido a Serena.

.-Serena, este es para ti, tiene tu nombre…-.

.-¿Un paquete para mí? No recuerdo… ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Recibí uno ayer por la mañana… pensé que eras tú Mina y casi mato al mensajero… a ver... ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí…- serena tomó el paquete, tratando de figurar en dónde demonios estaba el remitente; al no encontrarlo, pensó que sería de su familia, así que procedió a abrirlo.

Dentro del paquete había una caja de cartón, que al abrirse reveló otra caja, ésta era de Madera labrada, tenía grabado algo que hizo que Serena la botara inmediatamente al suelo, tal cual, hubiera tenido electricidad y le hubiese pegado, su cara se desfiguró en incredulidad, ira y estupor.

.-Al ver lo que sucedía, Mina se acercó a tomar la caja, pero al verla bien ahogó un grito, el grabado superior de la caja era una vista casi idéntica al Milenio de Plata.

.-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Mina.

Sin esperar el permiso de su amiga, Mina abrió la caja que contenía una rosa roja y una nota que decía.

_Aún después de cinco años no te olvido, espero que este _

_regalo no deje que te olvides de mí._

_Te amo Princesa._

_Darien._

Mina terminó de leer en voz alta y Serena, impertérrita cayó al sillón, a su vez, Seiya, sin pedir permiso, ni nada, se levantó, avanzó hasta Mina, tomó la caja en sus manos y salió del apartamento. Volviendo adentro un par de minutos después sin la caja.

.-Gracias…- expresó Serena saliendo de su estupor.

.-No hay de qué… para eso están los amigos…- respondió Seiya restándole importancia.

Por su parte, Serena, se levantó y se lanzó en un abrazo ante el pelinegro, intentando decir con sus acciones qué tan agradecida estaba. Seiya respondió inmediatamente y lo más fuerte que pudo al abrazo de la rubia.

Mina, expectante y nerviosa, hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, y preguntó si la ayudarían a empacar o no, a lo que sus amigos respondieron siguiendo a Serena hasta la habitación que ocupaba la Sailor del Amor. Todo el resto de la mañana estuvieron metiendo cosas y ropa a las maletas de la rubia, incrédulos de que necesitara tanta cosa para sólo quedarse algo menos de una semana.

* * *

**saludos a todos y espero rr  
**

* * *


End file.
